Infraganti
by LadyMaddox
Summary: UA. Un día en un acto de rebeldía ella huye del control de su padre, topándose con un crío bastante raro para su gusto -del cual no se cansa de molestar- desconociendo el paradero de ella la invita a vivir con él por un mes mientras su casa esta sola, ya que no tiene donde ir. ¿Quién lo viera, no? ¿El heredero del gran Imperio Li y la hija del Yakuza más peligroso de Tokio?
1. Prólogo

_Sakura Card Captors es propiedad de las CLAMP, yo solo torturo a sus personajes humildemente._

**.**

**Infraganti.**

**.**

**Prólogo.**

**.**

* * *

Su largo y sedoso cabello castaño bailaba al compás de la fría brisa de la noche, ella se encontraba corriendo a todo pulmón por uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Tomoeda, con nada más y nada menos que un elegante vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero.

La poca, no, más bien, la completamente escasa luz era algo bastante común en aquella zona poco concurrida de la ciudad, muchas otras personas verían esa situación como un completo suicidio, la densa y opaca luz de la luna no ayudaba en nada a su amplio campo de visión.

Apresurando aún más su paso, con ambos tacones en su mano derecha dobló en uno de aquellos callejones oscuros, visualizando por fin las luces de la autopista, al parecer había perdido de vista a ese par de imbéciles que la perseguían.

_«Tsk. Maldito viejo, me mando a este lugar engañada a una cita a ciegas.»_

Analizó bien el callejón donde aún se encontraba, no había nadie cerca y ambos hombres ya los había dado por perdidos, sin mucha sutileza apoyó su mano en el muro recostando todo su peso de este, intentando recobrar el aliento.

Su pecho subía y bajaba repetidas veces, sus pies le dolían horrores, se juró a sí misma no volver a usar tacones ni vestido nunca más en lo que le quedaba de vida.

— Oh pero que tenemos aquí… —Un hombre prácticamente ebrio apareció en la entrada del callejón, diciéndole aquello de una manera tan melosa y sugestiva que si hubiera tenido algo en el estómago le hubieran dado náuseas.

— Vete a la mierda. —Contesto, mirándolo con desdén. No era una sugerencia turística, era una orden, y si no quería, ella misma lo iba a llevar.

— Calma gatita, tengo esto... —Saco un fajo de billetes y se los tendió—, ¿Cuánto debo darte por unas 3 horas?

_«Borracho idiota.»_

Alzó la vista indiferente y se restregó la cara evitando a toda costa dañar su maquillaje. ¿Por qué siempre que todo está mal tiene que empeorar? Chasqueó la lengua e ignorando la presencia de aquel hombre se coloco ambos tacones.

— Me alegra que aceptarás. —Corto un poco más su distancia sonriéndole cual típico pervertido, ofreciéndole su mano.

Ella subió la vista con aquella expresión inmutable, quitando su mano con un manotazo.

— Lo repetiré una vez más. —Entrecerró los ojos.— Vete.. a.. la.. mierda. —Dijo, haciendo una leve e intimidante pausa en cada silaba, bastante usual en ella.

El ebrio hombre abrió la boca para decir algo pero el ruido de un bote de basura cayendo justo atrás de la chica llamó la atención de ambos.

La chica se incorporó despacio, abriendo con asombro sus ojos dio un paso hacia atrás. _«¿Cuándo ellos…?»_

— Es de muy mala educación huir en plena cita señorita —Hablo uno de los hombres, japonés, no muy musculoso, con voz profunda y ojos capaces de verte hasta el alma.

—Tenemos ordenes de su padre de retenerle, principessa. —Le hablo el otro hombre, alto, fornido, de cabello negro y orbes verdes, más oscuros que los aceitunas de ella.

Inmediatamente ella exploto en una sonora carcajada, si los hombres no la conociesen, se hubieran quedado estupefactos, no era una risa natural, era más que todo nerviosa.

Sin darle opción a nada corto su estruendosa risa y agarro al ebrio hombre de la corbata mientras que con una patada lo empujo directo hacia ambos hombres, eso le daría tiempo de huir. No tenía nada en contra de aquel hombre, omitiendo la escenita anterior, pero, era él o ella, y no era tan buena persona.

Dicho y hecho ya iba por la 5ta avenida, estaba ya muy cerca de la principal, debatiéndose internamente que no sabía a dónde demonios estaba yendo exactamente, si doblada a la izquierda en 2 cuadras más, estaría de camino a su casa, pero no podía ir por qué… seria como tirar toda su huida a la basura.

Además que tenía que ir a algún lado, no podía quedarse varada por ahí o ocurría un déja vu con la escena de un hombre pidiéndole sus humildes servicios.

Perdida en su debate mental no se percato que otra persona iba en su misma dirección prácticamente en las mismas situaciones que ella.

Y lo inevitable ocurrió. _Porqué sin esto, no habría historia._

¡Choqué de cabezas!

— ¿Qué acaso no ves por donde caminas imbécil? —Le acuso la castaña mientras que se sobaba la cabeza con un leve puchero en los labios.

— ¡Eso te digo yo a ti, ve por donde caminas!

La chica alzó una ceja, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a hablarle de esa manera sin temer de perder ambas pelotas.

Alzó la vista y ahí estaba, un adolescente, con ropa de instituto, cabello revuelto, presumía que de color marrón, o quizá negro… con el cejo exageradamente fruncido sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, quiso reír, ni supo porqué, verlo ahí tirado así se le hacía bastante cómico.

— ¿Y tú qué ves? —Preguntó aún con aquel ceño fruncido, incorporándose.

— Pero si eres un crío. —Se mofó en su cara imitando su gesto y sacudiéndose el vestido.

— ¡Pero si de seguro tienes la misma edad que yo! —Espetó indignado.

Iba a contestar aquello pero el sonido de un claxon la hizo recordar toda su situación, la cita, su padre, el callejón, los hombres... No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con este crío.

Con un sutil _«¡Bye crío!»_ se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse a vagar por la ciudad. Ni bien había caminado a paso se podría decir que rápido dos calles y sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo, no podía estar más harta, ¿Es que acaso no podían ignorarla? Pero no, era un imán de sádicos. Dándose media vuelta dispuesta a encarar a lo que suponía ella; algún depravado sexual o quizá… en el peor de los casos, los mismos hombres que la perseguían hace un rato.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien aquellos hombres estaban en su derecho de creer que ella era una de esas señoras de la noche, se encontraba en tacones, un vestido corto negro y su fiel chaqueta de cuero, sumándole que estaba despeinada y ya algo cansada. Si… hasta ella creería que ofrecería sus servicios.

Pero nada de eso se le acercaba a lo que la chica se encontraba viendo en ese preciso momento.

Si. Aquel crío de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué mierda me sigues, crío? —Preguntó, incrédula.

— ¡No me llames crío! —Le reclamó. Acto seguido bajo la cara y sus ojos fueron tapados por su flequillo.— No me parecía correcto dejar a una chica andar sola y además vestida así por las calles. —Musitó desviando la mirada para luego patear una lata que se encontraba en el suelo.

_«Aw, pero qué cosita más mona. Le preguntaré a papá si me lo puedo quedar»_ pensó, pero prefirió guardarse eso.

— Se cuidarme sola, crío. —Contesto, haciendo una mueca dándose media vuelta dispuesta a retomar su rumbo.

— ¡No! Espera, —Gritó el muchacho, tomándola de la mano evitando que se fuera. A la chica le entraron unas inmensas ganas de asesinarle por ese atrevimiento, odiaba que la jalaran.

— Solo piérdete crío. —Dijo, soltándose de su agarre. El muchacho se acerco más y la tomó del brazo.

— Escucha. No creo que este bien que…

El sonido de unos murmullos del otro lado de la calle lo detuvo, la castaña se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, reconocería donde fuese aquel molesto acentico italiano. ¿Es que no se cansaban de buscarla? Joder, su padre no les daba tregua a ese par.

Fijo la mirada en dirección a aquellas voces, coincidiendo las tres. No de nuevo.

Ella como si nada pasara devolvió la vista a su acompañante… al crío… analizando de arriba abajo su anatomía.

— ¿Eres bueno corriendo? —Preguntó, divertida. El la miro confuso, ¿Qué le interesaba a ella si…?

— Pues…

Ni tiempo le dio de responder porque aquella misteriosa chica lo había jalado del brazo, conduciéndolo a un callejón.

Después de casi unos 3 callejones de los cuales el muchacho nunca pensó siquiera ver de lejos debido a que eran los más peligrosos de la ciudad se detuvieron en las escaleras de un gran templo, si mal no recordaba era el templo tsukimine.

El chico tenia mil y un preguntas revoloteando en su mente, pero ni aliento tenia para hacer que salieran de su boca. La castaña prácticamente se acostó en aquellas escaleras, sentía que el alma se le iría del cuerpo en cualquier momento, ya había hecho ejercicio como para un año entero.

— Se puede saber…—El muchacho intentaba mantener la compostura, y acompasar su respiración,— ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ME JALASTE ASÍ? —aquel intento de mantener la compostura solo quedo en eso, un intento.

— Shhh. —Lo siseó poniendo un dedo en sus labios. —No seas chillón, crío.

— Deja de llamarme crío de una jodida vez. —Susurró, harto ya de aquel dichoso nombresito con que la castaña lo había bautizado.

La castaña lo miró interrogante, no veía nada de malo con llamarlo así, ¿Eso era, no? No le calculaba más de 18 años. Rodó los ojos, tampoco era que supiera su nombre o algo.

— No se tu nombre, cri…—Calló, a sabiendas por donde iba aquella palabra.— chico... jé... —Corrigió, con un intento de sonrisa.

— Me llamo Shaoran, Li Shaoran. —Se presentó, volviendo a fruncir exageradamente el ceño, ¿Por qué es que había decidido ser caballero y acompañar a la misteriosa chica? Era un imbécil.

— Sakura. —Shaoran la miró sin entender.— Mi nombre es Sakura.

— Dime, Sakura… ¿Puedo llamarte así? —Ella asintió, con toda la obviedad posible, si se lo dijo era para algo.— Sé que esto sonará jodidamente cliché pero… —Ella lo miraba atenta.— ¿Qué hacia una chica como… tú —titubeó un poco en la última palabra. — en un lugar como ese? Además huyendo.

El interior de Sakura se estaba debatiendo entre sí decirle la verdad o joderle los nervios un ratito. Opto por lo segundo.

— ¿Seguro que no se lo dirás a nadie? —Susurró, casi en tono de suplica.

Shaoran asintió repetidas veces.

— De acuerdo. —Ella respiró hondo y lo miró.— Maté a alguien.

La cara de Shaoran era un poema épico, la mueca de terror mezclada con estupefacción e incredulidad hacía que Sakura tuviera que luchar por no reírse.

— ¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?! —Volvió a gritar. Sakura sentía que se haría pis ahí mismo.

— ¡Shhh! ¡No grites! Si, maté a alguien, además, ¿Recuerdas los hombres que aparecieron de la nada?

Shaoran asintió temeroso, alzando la ceja.

— Eran policías en cubierto, estaban buscándome. —Sakura uso el tono con más suspenso que logró conseguir.

El abrió la boca para intervenir pero ella prosiguió:

— Además… —Agacho la mirada.— Lo lamento, Shaoran… en serio... —Dijo, con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Por qué te… —Tragó pesado. — … lamentas?

_«¿No pensará matarme porque se demasiado verdad?_» pensó, comenzando poco a poco a temblar, ¿Con qué clase de loca se vino a topar?

Ella, aún con la mirada gacha, sentía que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más la sonora carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

— Ahora que te han visto conmigo… te calificarán como mi cómplice. —Shaoran soltó un gritó de horror junto con varios balbuceos seguidos. Sakura no pudo contenerse más y explotó en carcajadas.

Mínimo unos 5 minutos tardo riéndose, estaba completamente tirada en aquellas escaleras, siendo escudriñada por la asesina mirada de Shaoran, ¡Pero es que aquello era inevitable! ¿Cómo podía un muchacho de tal edad ser tan inocente?

— ¿Terminaste? —Tal seriedad en aquella voz hizo que Sakura frenara sus carcajadas para incorporarse y mirarlo atentamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para luego volver a explotar en risas.

La venita que apareció en la frente de Shaoran se iba incrementando con cada risa que oía salir de la boca de la castaña.

Si había algo que el odiara es que se burlaran de él, no tenía la culpa de ser tan malditamente inocente a veces, indirectamente esa situación le recordaba cuando su amigo Yamazaki le contaba todas esas historias, el siempre le creía, hasta que venia su novia acusándolo de mentiroso y él se sentía un gran imbécil.

En realidad. Era la misma situación.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos se percato que Sakura aún seguía riendo, bufó harto de aquello y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí, sin esperar ninguna queja de parte de ella.

Cuando iba ya a unos 2 metros de ahí se volteo y la encontró recostaba aún en las escaleras, mirando hacia el cielo. Subió la vista sin encontrar nada interesante como para captar su atención. ¿Qué podía estar viendo? Era una noche común, relativamente oscura, la luna casi ni se veía, ni estrellas había.

Sus piernas caminaron automáticamente hacia ella, ni supo cuando llego hasta ahí.

— ¿Te quedaras ahí toda la noche?

La mirada de color esmeralda y la ambarina se encontraron. Sakura por primera vez desde que le hablo se percato que era un crío bastante guapo, tenía un aire a Zac Efron exageradamente sexy.

Sin saber que responderle se limito a encogerse de hombros.

Shaoran se acerco sin decir nada sentándose a su lado.

— Invades mi burbuja individual, muchacho. —Sakura se movió rápida y cómicamente lejos de él.

Por primera vez en esa alocada noche, sonrió genuinamente.

— ¿A donde irás?

— Oh, ¡No se!, tal vez pueda encontrar una familia de enanos en el bosque, una torre abandonada, o un tronco hueco. —Contestó con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, citando a Giselle de Encantada.

— ¿Alguna vez hablas sin sarcasmos?

— Es eso o me la pasaría insultando a la gente. El sarcasmo es la forma de insultar a otra persona sin que se de cuenta.

A Shaoran le dio como una punzada de ternura aquel comportamiento de la castaña, en le instituto veía psicología, y le llamaba bastante la atención esa materia, había investigado sobre el tema y sabía que Sakura tenía puesta una pared con la gente aún sin conocerla demasiado.

De repente una idea le vino a la mente.

— ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? Vivo solo, bueno, no solo, pero estaré solo hasta que termine mi año escolar por problemas familiares.

Volteó a verlo confundida. ¿Por qué aquel muchacho estaba siendo gentil con ella? No veía razón alguna para que lo fuera. Shaoran pareció captar todo.

Rodó los ojos. — Solo camina. —Básicamente fue una orden.

Ella se levantó del escalón, indignada, odiaba que le dieran ordenes.— ¿Quién te dio permiso de darme ordenes, crío?

El soltó un gran suspiró, iba a ser jodidamente difícil convencerla.

* * *

— ¡¿Dónde?! —Exclamó molesto el imponente hombre de cabellos marrones. — ¿Dónde demonios está mi hija?

El más valiente, o estúpido, depende por donde lo vieran, dio un paso adelante, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, su jefe sí que daba miedo cuando se enojaba, y podría estar seguro, no, ¡Estaba seguro que se pondría peor cuando le contestase!

— Ella… huyó. —Contesto, retrocediendo unos 4 pasos prudenciales.

— Bozzo. —Lo llamó, con su filosa y hasta mortal voz la cual estremeció al italiano.

— ¿S-si señor? —Preguntó, rezándole a Kami, a Buda, a quién-quiera-qué-sea que este allá arriba para que su señor no lo asesinase.

— ¿Tienes hijos, Bozzo? —Bozzo parpadeó varias veces, ¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿No estaba a punto de asesinarlo? ¿Mataría a sus hijos de ser así?

El negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

— ¿Deseas tenerlos?

Bozzo sudó frío. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería su jefe con aquella pregunta, y sumando el tono sugestivo y amenazante en que el empleo esa pregunta no le dejo dudas, tragó pesado, su futura descendencia y más que eso, su padre nuestro estaba en grave peligro.

— Iré a buscarla inmediatamente, señor. —Y sin siquiera mirar la sonrisa triunfante que tenía su jefe salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Y allí estaba, parada en toda la puerta de la pequeña mansión Li. Ni tenía idea de cómo el crío ese la había convencido de quedarse esa noche allí, ¿Estaba bien esto, acaso? La casa estaba sola así que no…

Sola…

— Oye, crío. —El volteo alzando ambas cejas interrogante, para seguido fruncir de nuevo el ceño gracias a la mención de cierto apodo…

— No tendremos sexo.

Shaoran pestañeo varias veces. ¿No hablaba en serio, o si? ¿Ella creía que el…? De solo pensarlo un sonrojo violento se formo en su rostro.

Respiró profundo y decidió bromear.

— No. A menos que quieras. —Se acerco lo suficiente como para que su aliento rozara su cara. Sakura ni se inmuto. — ¿Qué dices…? ¿Quieres… probar mis caricias prohibidas? —Preguntó, en tono de todo menos sensual.

— ¿Disculpa? —Shaoran retrocedió 3 pasos, ¿Y si le había incomodado? ¿Se había pasado de la raya? Oh no, ahora creería que era un depravado. Muy bien Shaoran, ahora no se quedara a dormir aquí por qué cree que eres un puto promiscuó, toda una sex macchine, excelente.

— L-lo lamento, no fue mi intención que…

— No no, eso no, —Rodó los ojos.— ¿Qué carajo dijiste?

La cara del castaño formo un perfecto "?"

— Lo que dijiste al final.

Li puso cara de pensativo.

— ¿Caricias prohibidas? —Sakura asintió, intentando no reír.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Balbuceó un par de veces, esa pregunta no se la vio venir. Sakura comenzó a reír fuertemente, Shaoran no entendía que le había sido tan gracioso, el podía violarla si así lo quisiese, su casa estaba sola. No. No era capaz, para nada… pero…

Se limpió sutilmente las lagrimas de risa, tomó una boconada de aire y miró seriamente a Shaoran para articular la palabra mágica para quitarle toda la hombría y el respeto a un hombre guapo de… ¿16, 15 años?

— Virgen.

Shaoran se quedo sin palabras.

— Y-yo, ¡No se dé que estás hablando! —Exclamó, rojo hasta las orejas. —Yo no soy…

— Virgen. —Volvió a repetir Sakura, terminando su oración, con la misma seriedad de antes y mirada imperturbable.

Apretó los puños deseando que no fuese una mujer para estrangularla, ¡Se estaba burlando de él! ¡Y en su propia casa! O bueno, afuera de ella… en fin, se estaba burlando de él, ¡un prestigioso miembro del clan Li!

— Dormirás afuera. —En un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró tras de sí dejando a una perpleja Sakura en la entrada.

— ¿Li? —Lo llamó, seriamente.

— Li Shaoran…

— ¡NO SOY UN PERRO! ¡ABRÉ LA PUERTA! ¡NO SEAS CRÍO!

— ¿Y así piensas que te dejare pasar? —Su indignada voz se escuchó a través de la puerta.

Chasqueó la lengua dándose media vuelta sentándose en las escaleritas de la entrada. Si no tenía un lugar donde dormir podría hacerlo ahí, con tal, estaba metida en un barrio rico, nadie le haría nada.

Un estornudo al otro lado de la puerta llamó la atención del ambarino.

— Si tienes frío solo debes pedir perdón y te dejare pasar.

— Muérete. —Respondió, con voz nasal. Volviendo a estornudar.

— Puedo ordenar una pizza.

— Muérete. Tres veces.

Shaoran rodó los ojos, vaya que era terca.

La frase "cuando todo va mal irá peor" le quedaba como anillo en el dedo, justamente estaba comenzando a llover. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿El fin del mundo se adelantará? Pensó, sarcástica, revolviéndose adentro de su chaqueta, abrazándose a sus rodillas.

— ¿Quieres entrar? —La voz de Li ya se oía fastidiada, pero no podía dejarla pasar así como así, había herido su orgullo de hombre, era un grave pecado para una persona como él, miren que llegar de la nada y decirle virgen de esa manera tan jodidamente burlona a alguien que le ofrece su casa como buen samaritano le parecía una falta de respeto.

Su cabello comenzaba a gotearle, a este paso se resfriaría y terminaría yendo con el rabo entre las patas a su casa, ¿Y para qué? Para oír las risas de su padre al verla así.

_«¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Sabia que volverías, mi preciada princesa! ¡No vivirías sin mí!»_

Rechino los dientes y se levanto quedando de frente a la puerta.

— Perdón. —Murmuró.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

Maldito crío.

— ¡Te pido perdón Li! —Exclamó, no lo repetiría una vez más, Li se estaba aprovechando de su buena voluntad.

— ¿Prometesnodecirnadaalrespecto? —Pregunto velozmente, a Sakura le costó hasta entenderlo.

— Aja.

— ¿Segura?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Segurísima?

— ¡Que si, joder!

— ¿Te quedaras hasta que consigas a donde ir?

— Sí..

— ¿Aunque te lleve un mes?

— ¡Sí, si Lí! —Respondió, fastidiada, le jodía aquel repertorio de pregunt…— ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un divertido Li.

— Pasa entonces.

Sakura ni se movió, el imbécil de Li la había engañado, ella no se quedaría un mes ahí.

— Escucha yo…

— ¿Pizza de peperoni o…? —La interrumpió, ignorándola olímpicamente.

Maldito.

— Escucha Li…

— Hay ropa seca arriba, también nueva si deseas, y si quieres puedes tomar un baño caliente.

Maldito, dos veces.

— ¡Li!

— Tenemos una sala de cine y juegos también.

— ¡Shao…

Un momento, ¿El había dicho… sala de cine y de juegos?

Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles.

— Así que… ¿Un… mes? —Respondió finalmente en un resignado suspiro.

— Te quedaras un mes aquí, no vendrá nadie en todo ese transcurso. —Le aseguró.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, no se fiaba para nada de las palabras de Li.

Prefirió darle el beneficio de la duda, ya después averiguaría en el lió que se estaba metiendo, dio un paso a la gran mansión Li, recorriendo todo el lugar con la mirada, una gran escalera, adornos florales perfectamente cuidados, piso completamente limpió y encerado… en pocas palabras: demasiados lujos para su estilo.

Intentando auto-animarse se recordó a si misma que tendría pizza, una sala de cine y juegos gratis, pero eso no quitaría lo sospechoso que le era todo aquello.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

_«¿Así que... un… mes?»_

* * *

**~Notas de la autora~**

¡Hola! :3, bueno, estoy resubiendo este fic, lo había subido antes, pero más que todo lo había abandonado... por que estaba en mi último año del colegio y toda la cosa, pero bueno, ya estoy en la universidad y tengo más tiempo, ilógicamente, este es mi primer fic :3, espero les guste, Sakura y Shaoran son una de mis parejas favoritas de toda la vida, y me encanta usarlos a mi merced, muahaha y bueno.. actualizaré seguido.

¡Saludos!


	2. I Trato

_Sakura Card Captor le pertenece a las CLAMP, yo solo torturo a sus personajes humildemente._

_**.**_

_**Infraganti.**_

**.**

**Capítulo I  
**  
_"Trato."  
_

* * *

— Señor, ya está todo listo. —Fujitaka sonrió satisfecho, su hija no se iba a librar tan fácil de él, ¿Con quién creía que estaba jugando? ¡Él era un Yakuza! Y no cualquier Yakuza, el líder de la pandilla más poderosa de Tokio. La regresaría a casa a si fuese a rastras.

— Hora del juego... —Su fiel mano derecha, Bozzo, asintió. Fujitaka marcó un número en su celular y dejo que repicara…

— _¿Hola, viejo? —_Había cierta sospecha en la voz de Sakura, ¿Por qué la llamaba su padre? Algo no andaba bien.

— Princesa. —La saludó, dulcemente.

— _¿Qué quieres, viejo? _—Una gota azul apareció en su cabeza, su hija seguía _tan_ amorosa como siempre.

— ¿Dónde estás, princesita?

Sakura soltó un suspiró, sabía exactamente de que trataba la dichosa llamada.

— _En casa de un amigo, papi._

— ¡¿En casa de quién?! —Espetó molesto, ¿Cómo era eso que su hija estaba en una casa con un muchacho?

— _Escucha, no pienso volver, no aún… no hasta que dejes de buscarme citas a ciegas y me des algo de jodida libertad. A Touya lo dejaste tranquilo, pero por lo que veo yo no corro con la misma suerte._ —Fujitaka le hizo una seña con la mano a Bozzo y este negó con la cabeza agitando su mano incitándolo a proseguir. Lo menos que quería era tocar el tema de su hijo Touya, la rivalidad entre hermanos era atorrante.  
_  
_— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí, Sakura? —Preguntó algo resignado.

— _Un mes. _—Contestó, casi en susurro, esperando un regaño de proporciones bíblicas.

Una sonrisa bastante maléfica se formo en el rostro de Fujitaka, en cuanto escucho esas dos palabras en su mente apareció el plan perfecto para reprender a su rebelde hija.

— ¿Tu amiguito estudia? —Sakura separo el celular de su oído y lo vio con una expresión estupefacta. «_What the fuck?»_

— _¿Por qué… quieres saberlo?_

Bajo la vista a su reloj y maldijo por el poco tiempo que le quedaba, se levanto de la cama y se asomo al pasillo; Shaoran se encontraba corriendo de allá para acá farfullando cosas como "¡Mi ropa! ¡Voy tarde! o ¡No encuentro mis bóxers!" Sakura reprimió las ganas de reír por lo ultimo y se apresuro a contestarle a su padre; qué sí, que si estudiaba, pero que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde.

Ahora que analizaba bien sus palabras, la había embarrado, ¿Cómo él puede ser su amigo si ella ni sabe donde estudia?

— Hagamos un trato, Sakurita. —La aludida frunció el ceño, sabía que algo tramaba el viejo. Fijo la vista en su reloj; tenía 40 segundos.

Chasqueó la lengua.

_— ¿Qué quieres, viejo?_

— Si quieres permanecer en su casa deberás ir al mismo instituto que él, yo pagaré todo lo referente a ello. —Sakura estaba perpleja, ¿Ella… instituto? ¿La hija del Yakuza más peligroso de Tokio en... un instituto de niños ricos? La tenia que estar jodiendo.

20 segundos…

— Entrarás usando el apellido de soltera de tu madre, pequeña. Además, prometo no mandarte a seguir ni nada, si logras estar con buenas notas por un mes o como mínimo, _sobrevivir, _te daré más libertad y eliminaré completamente todas las citas, pero tendrás que pensar sobre ser mi sucesora.

Ella conocía muy bien el termino sobrevivir, era o sacar buenas notas o que no se enteren de quién era ella.

Maldijo por lo bajo de nuevo, su padre no le daba opción a nada, por algo era el Yakuza más peligroso, su mente era una maquina de planes improvisados. Volvió a fijar la vista en su reloj; 10 segundos.

Sentía una furia terrible, tan grande como aquella que sintió la noche anterior, cuando llegó al lugar pautado por su padre para unos -_asuntos de suma importancia- _alias, una cita a ciegas con el hijo de uno de los más imponentes hombres amigos de su padre, de la cual, valga la redundancia, ella ni enterada estaba.

— _Lo haré._ —Su padre no podía creer lo que oía, su hija tenia la misma fuerza que voluntad que su madre._— Pero antes… _—Fujitaka miró de reojo a Bozzo, este tenía ambas palmas a la altura de su pecho, restando con cada dedo, indicándole el tiempo que faltaba.  
_  
__— ¡NO PODRAS RASTREARME POR LA LLAMADA, VIEJO! ¡JAJAJA!_

Y colgó, dejando a Fujitaka con la palabra en la boca.

— De tal palo tal astilla, ¿No es así, jefe? —Por la mirada asesina que le dedico su _jefe _el entendió inmediatamente que era el peor momento para bromear.

— Me callo.

Devolvió la vista a los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio y comenzó a masajearse las sienes, su hija era un caso serio, preferiría tratar con uno de esos sucios asesinos hambrientos de dinero que lidiar con una chiquilla adolescente rebelde. Ni siquiera Touya le armo tanto escándalos a esa edad.

* * *

Se sentó en su cama y bufó haciendo bailar su flequillo, resignada de tratar de arreglar su miserable situación. No podía hacer nada al respecto, salvó acatar las órdenes del viejo, se encontraba exactamente como al principió; siguiendo sus órdenes.

_«¿Tanto nadar para morir en la orilla?»_ Pensó, irónicamente.

Escuchó varios golpecitos en la puerta y con un escueto "entre" le permitió entrar, segundos más tarde la cabeza de Shaoran se encontraba asomada por la puerta, después de mirar a Sakura su rostro adopto un violento rojo para luego desviar la mirada. La susodicha lo miraba atentamente, ¿Tendría fiebre? o tal vez ese era su color natural...

— ¡Vi-vi-vístete! —Ella parpadeó varias veces ladeando un poco la cabeza, ¿Qué trataba de decirle? ¡Estaba vestida! Bajo la vista a su ropa y luego miro a Shaoran, para luego volver a mirar su ropa y luego a él de nuevo.

Lo único que noto fue que se le veía el sujetador negro, tampoco era que estaba súper-híper-mega-desnuda, ni que se le veía el alma, ave maría purísima.

Tranquilamente arreglo su camisa y sonrió ligeramente, ganándose una mirada de intriga de Shaoran.

— Además de ser un crío con complejo de tomate, ¿Eres súper híper mega virgen? —No pudo evitar reírse sutilmente.— ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué juegues WoW o puro Counter Strike en tus tiempos libres y no salgas con chicas? —Preguntó, sarcástica.

Shaoran frunció exageradamente el ceño, de nuevo esa extraña muchacha estaba burlándose de él, ¿Qué acaso no conocía algo llamado gratitud…?

_«Juego más cosas, WoW, Rakion, Dota..._» quiso decir, pero sabía que no arreglaría nada.

— Me voy al instituto, vuelvo tarde, tengo práctica de béisbol —Avisó, con desgano, cada vez se arrepentía más de ser tan buen hombre en la vida y haberle ofrecido su casa.

— ¿Dónde estudias? —El arqueo una ceja, era la primera vez que la veía interesada en algo referente a él.

— Instituto Gakuen, ¿Por...

_«Tiene nombre de colegio de ricachones.»_

— Estudiare ahí mañana. —Dijo, con fastidio, más para sí misma que para alguna otra cosa.

Haciéndole caso omiso creyendo plenamente que solo quería joderlo de nuevo no le dijo nada, puesto que se le hacía jodidamente tarde y su mejor amigo, Eriol, lo estaba bombardeando con mensajes de _«_¿Ya llegaste maricón?, ¡Vas tarde cabronazo!, ¡Ya llegué!, ¿Dónde putas estas metido_?»_ más que su mejor amigo parecía su novia psicópata con tantos mensajes, sin tomar en cuenta los insultos, claro está.

Salió de la habitación y con una velocidad extraordinaria bajo las escaleras, tomó su bolso y salió de ahí directo al instituto, sin percatarse de que era observado por un par de ojos verdes esmeraldas desde la ventana del segundo piso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos con todo el pesar del planeta y al no identificar donde estaba se incorporo casi en estado de pánico. _«_Vamos Sakura, nadie te secuestro, revisemos, todo está muy lindo, adornos chin.. ¿Chinos? Eh, oh… soy imbécil_.»_ Intento recordar siendo iluminada rápidamente.

Shaoran se fue al instituto, ella se acostó murmurando algo como «diez minutos más» los cuales se convirtieron en 3 horas, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse.

Fijándose en el reloj y recordando que Shaoran le había dicho que no regresaría hasta la tarde volvió a tumbarse en aquella cómoda cama, dormiría una semana completa de ser posible, _de ser posible..._

Se desperezó _-cosa que le tomo unos 10 minutos- _y se levanto por fin a buscar algo que ponerse, Li le había dicho la noche anterior que podía agarrar lo que quisiese, pero aún así, ¿Quién quisiera ponerse todo eso? No veía nada práctico, habían puros vestidos exóticos, trajes exóticos y ni hablar de los tacones y joyas. ¡Por dios! ¿Qué clase de mujer vivía aquí antes? _¿Paris Hilton?_

Ella no podía salir de ahí vistiendo eso.

_Vamos Sakura, piensa…_

¡Kero!

Después de una dura búsqueda de su celular entre aquella montaña de ropa marco el número a la par que lo ponía en altavoz.

— _Vaya vaya, miren quien vino necesitar de mis servicios._

No pudo evitar reír ante la pésima imitación de Kero de _el padrino,_ de solo imaginarlo vestido y peinado igual acariciando un gato en las piernas volvía a reír… no, gato no, quizá un conejo…

— ¿De qué hablas? Tú nunca más me hablaste, bastardo.

Y era verdad, después de que su padre fuera mandado a unos negocios en el extranjero nunca más supo de él, claro, había oído que perdió su celular en una feria de comida, pero prefería omitir eso, ya qué, valga redundancia, lo estaba llamando en ese momento.

Un suspiró se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

— _Claro que no. No. Tú tampoco. Nuestra relación se torno distante, no eras tú era yo._

Volvió a reír ante la mención de aquel famoso cliché, la única persona con la cual no podía mantener una conversación seria era con el individuo al otro lado de la línea.

— Mira, no. Fuiste tú quién me olvido. —Quito el altavoz y le colocó el manoslibres del celular y comenzó a revisar el closet de _Paris Hilton, _aún le parecía inaudito que no hubiera nada de ropa decente allí.

— _¡Es que siempre me dejabas las pantis en el baño! Yo no podía con ello._

Y con ustedes, señoritas y señores, Kerberos Giorgakos, ojos verdes agua, cabello a lo _David Bisbal,_ 18 años, soltero, mejor amigo de Sakura desde prácticamente su madre murió, hace unos… quizá 8 o 10 años, el padre de este era un alto socio griego del suyo, y por razones obvias terminaron haciendo un arreglo nupcial, SI, ella con Kerberos, pero no se dio, más bien ni se intentó, pero nada que deba saber su padre.

— Basta, Kero, necesito que me hagas un favor. —Dijo, con una seriedad espectacular para lo que acababa de decir su griego amigo.

_— Ah, así que eso fue todo para ti, ¿y todos esos bellos momentos? La vida bella que llevábamos… ¡Nuestros bellos hijos!_

¿Notaron que Kerberos dijo 'bello' tres veces?

Sakura puso una mueca de horror al ver un vestido rojo pasión lleno de lentejuelas verdes y adornos colgando, eso era demasiado ya. Si ella se llegaba a poner algo así en su vida sería lo más parecido a un árbolito de navidad.

— ¿Tenemos hijos? —Preguntó, algo distraída, tener aquel vestido horroroso solo le daba ganas de echarle gasolina, un fosforo, luego meterlo en una trituradora, y si llega a quedar algo… pues, usarlo para algún muñeco vudú.

— _Si, Luis Alberto y Helena, pero de cariño le decimos Juanita, ¡Ah! Y un perrito llamado Baka._

Jadeó de la fingida indignación.

— ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?

_— No te oculte nada mujer, tú lo sabías todo, pero te fuiste para escapar de tus necesidades, ¡Huir de nosotros!_

Hizó un enorme intento por reprimir la risa y mantener aquella falsa seriedad.

— Mentira… —Murmuró.

_— Es toda la verdad, y tus hijos lo sabes. Bueno, ¡Mis hijos! Ya qué tuve que ser padre soltero por diez largos años… _— Dijo, usando aquel tonó sumamente dramático que no engaña a nadie.

Se permitió reír abiertamente esta vez, no había razón por la cual reprimirse, con Kerberos aquella acción era algo inútil, no conocía a nadie que se resistiera a la estupidez de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Insinúas que lo hicimos cuando tenía seis años? Eres un pedófilo.

Ahora era el turno de Kero de reír.

_— Tenía ocho. Qué fuerte, una pareja muy joven.  
_  
Dios Santo Bendito.

— _¡Y pedófila tú! ¡A los 6 años! ¡Por Ála! ¡Terminaras en el Tártaro!_ —Pudo hasta identificar las mayúsculas, ese era el hombre más chillón que conocía, seguido de Shaoran, pero ese era otro tipo de chillón.

— ¿Tártaro? —Preguntó, divertida.

_— Sabes, el infierno de la mitología griega._ —Explicó, con aquel tono de todo «el mundo lo sabe Sakura, que estúpida eres.»

La aludida rodó los ojos soltando un poco emocionado 'oh' dándole paso a un silencio en cual solo se escuchaban sonidos naturales, el viento haciendo bailar las hojas… las ramas, los malditos mosquitos velándola.

_— Bueno... y eso, pues, ahí van las niñas de seis que violan niños inocentes de ocho._

— ¡No pude violarte! ¡Si de casualidad y sabia hablar! —Le grito, ahora si estaba indignada, ella era un pan de dios, por tan irónico que suene eso saliendo de la boca de la hija de un Yakuza, ¡Pero era así!

— _Oh… No sabias hablar pero bien que te meneabas._

El rostro de Sakura se puso de mil colores, ¿su amigo no tenía una forma menos 'peculiar' de decirle al sexo?

— ¡Basta! ¡Cállate Kerberos Giorgakos!

_— ¡Jamás! _—Afirmó, alargando la palabra dándole un toque de frase de villano de película.  
_  
_Después de un corto silencio, Kerberos volvió a hablar.

— _Un pajarito me contó que tienes que ir a clases mañana… _—Se río fuertemente.— _Quién lo diría, Sakura Kinomoto hija del Yakuza más peligroso de Tokio en un instituto. ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estás, y con quién? ¿Sigues siéndome infiel mujer? ¡Todavía estamos comprometidos!_

Ella bufó.

_— No tienes tiempo para tus hijos, no tienes tiempo para estudiar pero si para menearte de noche con otro. Bastarda._

Un tick en el ojo hizo aparición, junto con una venita de furia en su frente.

— ¡Para eso te llame, grandisímo imbécil! Necesito que me ayudes con Yue, tu eres el único que sabe persuadirlo.

_— Pero si es por saber de mi primero me muero, ¿No?_

— Ker…beros… —Ella no gozaba de una paciencia muy grande que digamos. Kerberos bufó, ella tomó eso como un «prosigue.»

— Dile a Yue que necesito toda la información sobre la familia Li, y todo lo referente a esa familia, negocios, relaciones, prensa rosa, relaciones y herederos, y que porfavor me consiga el uniforme del instituto Gakuen que supongo que mi padre le habrá informado o ya se habrá enterado, al igual que tú, y mi ropa... —Devolvió su vista al closet, o a lo que quedaba de él. — mis zapatos, por favor, pero ya sabes, que mi padre no sepa que me los traerá, y qué se comunique conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Te ves extremadamente sexy cuando das ordenes como la líder._

Sakura se sonrojo un poco, cosa que le incomodaba sumamente de Kerberos, que decía todo sin pensar.

—_ Tus deseos son ordenes mi lady._

— ¡Gracias! Yo...

_— Pero me debes una caja completa de chocolates para cuando regrese._ —Interrumpió, Sakura se cacheteo mentalmente, Kero no iba a aceptar nunca sin pedir nada a cambio. Aceptó y segundos después colgó, a menos la parte fastidiosa había terminado, quizá…

* * *

Después de una exhaustiva practica de Béisbol no pudo evitar tirarse completamente cansado en las gradas, casi nunca había jugado tanto, generalmente se quedaba en la banca.

Shaoran se había inscrito al equipo de Béisbol por petición de su mejor amigo Eriol, estaba preocupado de lo poco social que era y él como buen alma caritativa, acepto noblemente.

Nah, ni crean. ¡Obvio había dado una condición!

Y esa era que no sería algo principal ni importante, lo menos que le gustaba era llamar la atención, odiaba la atención, nadie negaba el hecho que era guapo, pero su timidez y pasársela con uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela le quitaba todo eso, las chicas siempre reparaban en Eriol antes que en él.

Pero ahí estaba, no le importaba, con tal, las únicas chicas que _de "verdad"_, -nótese las comillas- se le han insinuado es porqué supieron de los millones de billetes que tiene por herencia.

Alzó la vista quitándose la gorra y tomó su botella de agua para vaciársela en la cabeza, ¡Vaya que estaba cansado! El bateador principal había faltado y el, como buen suplente tuvo que asumir su puesto.

_Vaya mierda._  
_  
_— ¡Buen trabajo hoy, Li! —El capitán del equipo se encontraba a más de medio metro saludándolo con su mano, Li asintió, devolviéndole el gesto.

— ¿De nuevo sin decir palabra alguna? —Y ahí estaba, su mejor amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa, el mejor pitcher de la escuela Gakuen, negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Era unos 5 cm más alto que Shaoran, era musculoso pero sin exagerar, su piel era blanca nívea, sus ojos, siendo tapados por unas elegantes gafas negras eran de un azul profundo al igual que su cabello, dueños de la mayor cantidad de suspiros de la institución, cabe a resaltar.

Shaoran torció el gesto, ¿Por qué a su mejor amigo le jodía tanto que el no socializara? El estaba bien, tampoco era un pseudo-emo que se iba a cortar y suicidar por no tener amigos.

Aquello lo hizo reflexionar un poco; ¿El no tenía ese bizarro concepto de él, o si?

— ¿Qué tal si jugamos un partido en el play, después de tomar una ducha? Hace tiempo que no te pateo el culo en fifa. —Preguntó el ojiazul, divertido. Shaoran sonrió, con aire de incredulidad, ¿Eriol, ganándole en fifa? Nunca.

— Cla… —Inmediatamente la imagen de la castaña recibiéndolos a ambos con la camisa desabotonada y un bol de palomitas en la mano lo hicieron callar, no le mentiría a Eriol pero, ¿Qué le diría?

"Oye, Eriol, lo siento, no puedes ir a mi casa porque ahora estoy viviendo con una chica que me encontré en la calle el otro día mientras huía de unos tipos en unos autos que parecian matones, la cual anda casi en brasieres por la casa, así que no puedes ir, ya sabes, lo habitual."

No. Nunca.

— Lo-lo siento, Eriol, últimamente han hábido ciertas plagas en la casa y dudo mucho qué...

Eriol miraba atentamente a Shaoran, era una persona bastante perceptiva, conocía a Shaoran desde los 5 años, aunque no era por eso que sabía perfectamente que el ocultaba algo, era el hecho que él era excesivamente pésimo mintiendo, pésimo era poco, era una mierda, pero no se preocupo mucho por ello, él no era de esos que escondían que si droga, o alguna otra cosa, si de por si le costaba beber. Intento no reír, el chino era bastante inocente para tener casi 17 años.

— De acuerdo. —Contestó, deteniendo los balbuceos de Shaoran.

— ¿De acuerdo? —Repitió, creyendo haber oído mal.

— Si, pero iré el fin de semana, ¿Te parece? —Lo rodeó tomando una botella de agua para enseguida darle un sorbo. Shaoran asintió un poco cohibido, ya vería como escondería a Miss Misterio un rato para que Eriol no sospechara.

* * *

La mirada de espanto mezclado con furia que tenía en ese momento era épica.

Delante de ella, sobre la cama, se encontraba el uniforme escolar de la institución Gakuen; La parte de arriba del uniforme, un saco color carmín, con su respectivo logo de la institución, una corbata blanca, varios accesorios que combinarían, todo bello bello, ya saben, serio, y ahí estaba, mirándola con desprecio desde la cama se encontraba; la cereza del pastel.

Una falda.

Una falda corta.

Una falta corta de cuadritos rojos.

Ella era completamente _hater_ de las faldas, ¿No podía ir con pantalón? ¿Por qué falda? Aceptaba los vestidos porque no tenía opción pero una falda no.

Y es qué ella era una persona demasiado inquieta, le encantaba encaramarse en cualquier sitio, saltar, correr, y una falda le dificultaba todo eso, claro, a menos que ella fuera una de esas personas a las cuales no les importa mostrarle el alma a quién-se-le-atraviese.

Buscó y rebusco entre sus ropas algo que quedara mejor con el uniforme, horas después lo encontró, un pantalón, era color carmín claro, serviría. La castaña sonrió y se tumbó en la montaña de ropa tomando el sobre de manilla amarillo sellado que Yue le había entregado hace una hora.

Familia Li.

_A 9 años del fátidico accidente del Jefe del Imperio Li, su familia lo recuerda con un homenaje en el..._

_Familia Li, una de las familias más importantes de china, ha generado sobresalientes ingresos en el último semestre de inversión para…_

_Shieffa Li, la mayor de las hermanas Li ha roto su compromiso con el empresario Yukito Tsukishiro, posiblemente se canso de que su esposo le fuera infiel con la modelo…_

_¡Ultimo momento! Futtie Li, la menor de las hermanas se ha visto con un misterioso hombre en un bar en una situación comprometedora.. ¡Fotos exclusivas!_

Y podía seguir leyendo hojas, pero había leído lo más resaltante que le había mandado Yue, no le parecían peligrosos, podrían ser personas con conexiones peligrosas, pero no que no fueran gente de fiar, más bien, eran farándula, una familia del espectáculo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shaoran llegó media hora después, con un cansancio notable subió las escaleras dispuesto a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a la castaña, el no sabía nada de ella, si tenía padres o si estaba sola, aún no descartaba la idea que fuese una asesina o algo similar. Dispuesto a sacarse de dudas abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Y ahí estaba, dormida encima de ese río de ropa, él sonrió al verla así, no se veía para nada ofensiva o violenta como solía ser y curiosamente no se pregunto de donde había sacado tanta ropa.

Buscó una cobija y se la colocó encima, la observó unos cuantos minutos hasta darse cuenta de aquello, parecía un completo pervertido viéndola así, rojo de la vergüenza salió de ahí corriendo y se encerró en su habitación.

Iba a ser un largo mes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Si esto es otra broma, no quiero que sigas con ello! —El grito de Shaoran retumbó las paredes de la habitación de Sakura, casi al borde de la furia debido a que iba a avisarle que se iría al instituto pronto y al entrar a su habitación se topo con la noticia de que estudiaría en él también... y no le hizo nada de gracia.

_«Ojala fuera una broma.» _Pensó Sakura.

Ella suspiró, por quinta vez en la mañana.

— Escucha, Li, escucha con atención, si tengo el uniforme puesto es porqué no es una broma… —Explicó, señalándolo con un dedo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— ¡No me trates como a un crío, joder! ¡¿Por qué justo ahí?! —Espetó, con el ceño más fruncido que antes, ¿Por qué de un día para otro ella se había inscrito ahí? ¡Justo ahí!

— ¡Pues no es mi culpa que mi viejo me pusiera esa maldita condición para quedarme aquí un mes! —Explotó, si ni su padre la regañaba así cuando ella se comportaba como una chiquilla, un crío menos. Ni siquiera veía el porqué de su comportamiento.

Shaoran se había quedado mudo. Miles de preguntas comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, tenía curiosidad por quién era su padre, como pudo inscribirla en pleno semestre en un instituto sumamente exclusivo... pero de su boca no salio nada.

— Ahora, si me disculpas… —Trato de calmarse e intentar bajar el tono de voz.— Tengo que ir a… clases. —Avisó, empleando un tono -tratando de llegar a- dulce en la última palabra, dándole un empujoncito a Shaoran para que se quitara de la puerta.

Dando por cerrado el tema un silencio los inundó, Shaoran no dijo nada al respecto, se sentía frustrado y a la vez culpable, le había hablado mal, era un imbécil por donde lo viesen, si, pero ella se lo busco, ¿acaso le costaba mucho decir eso antes?

Ella se encontraba echa un mar de furia, pobre del que se cruzara en su camino, inhala y exhalaba fuertemente por la nariz mientras bajaba por las escaleras y de su labio inferior ya empezaba a brotar sangre de tanto morderlo.

No dejaba de maldecir a Li por ser uno de los pocos que logra sacarla de sus casillas.

Diez minutos más tarde ya Shaoran estaba saliendo de la casa, tenia entrenamiento de béisbol a primera hora, lo cual era en parte mentira, si tenía entrenamiento, pero era solo opcional, pero más lejos este de la castaña mejor, así podría enfriar un poco su mente.

Sakura tratando de olvidar el incidente de hace un rato, se propuso a hacerse el desayuno, una de sus especialidades culinarias._  
_

¡Sangüiches!

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo tomo la lechuga, el tomate, el jamón, queso y salsas y comenzó a preparar su sangüich, cuando iba a empezar a comérselo se dio cuenta que tenía nada más y nada menos que 20 minutos para llegar.

Haciendo caso omiso al reloj terminó sin apuro alguno su desayuno, seguido metió unos cuadernos, un lapicero, su celular y otras cosas sin importancia en su bolso y salió de ahí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Eso de ir a clases le parecía tan… _bizarro_ aún, desde que era pequeña había recibido clases en las oficinas de su padre, prácticamente creció rodeada de adultos, era una adolescente que no sabia tratar con otros adolescentes, un claro ejemplo era Li, con el incidente de hace un rato no quedaba dudas, Kerberos era el único que se salvaba.

Agitó su cabeza intentando dispersar aquellos tontos pensamientos, «_¿Qué difícil podría ser…?» _pensó, cruzando lentamente por el portón de aquella gigante escuela, sintiendo como miles de ojos reparaban en ella.

Seguido los murmullos de los alumnos de la institución para nada disimulados retumbaron sus oídos, que si era bonita, cool, rebelde, u otras tonterías típicas en las películas americanas que a ella tanto le gustaban.

Intentando desde lo más recóndito de su ser no cometer un genocidio respiró profundamente, apretando los puños, en un intento por auto-animarse. Solo tenía que llegar a su salón, había estado en lugares más peligrosos que este, ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse nerviosa?

— ¿Señorita...? —La distintiva mujer... suponía ella que era de información de unos treinta-y-tantos que llevaba un traje de secretaria y una expresión de indignación bastante curiosa, la llamó, ella enseguida se acerco presentándose, al menos había encontrado a alguien adulto en aquella jungla de precoces.

Sin disimulo alguno la susodicha la escudriño con la mirada.

— Señorita Amamiya, ¿Podría explicarme el porqué de su uniforme?

Frunció el ceño, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vendría a decirle que no puede entrar con pantalón? ¿Que el instituto era completamente sexista y debía usar falda? ¿Dónde quedo la igualdad?

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Trae mal el uniforme, —No estaba preguntando, estaba afirmando.— ¿Donde está su falda? —_"Falda"_ aquella palabra logro que el pequeño frasquito de odio que ella mantenía guardadito en su interior se quebrara. Ese instinto peligroso heredado de su padre siempre le había molestado, pero había crecido con él, y sinceramente, era momento de usarlo.

— Miré, vaya a...

De la nada una chica de la misma altura de ella y largo cabello azabache cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano, frenando todos aquellos miles de insultos.

— ¡Señorita Ritsuko! —La saludo, nerviosa.— ¡Discúlpela por favor! es que tuvo un... inconveniente con su uniforme, pero ya vamos a solucionarlo.

Sakura fulminó a ambas con la mirada, no le agradaba para nada por donde había ido la conversación, no dijo nada porque creyó que aquella extraña chica le ayudaría pero no, acababa de prometerle a la bruja que tenía en frente que usaría una ridícula faldita de cuadros.

— Será mejor.

Y se marchó sin decir más, con ese porte de mandamás autoritaria que Sakura odió.

Cuando desapareció de la vista de ambas la azabache aparto su mano, dando un sonoro suspiro se volteó sonriéndole dulcemente a la castaña, topándose con aquella gélida mirada que le puso la piel de gallina.

— ¿Tú... qué? —Aquel tonó amenazante, unas de las pocas cosas que había heredado completamente de su padre, sumándole su hermoso carácter, hizo aparición.

— So-soy Tomoyo Daidoji. —Le temblaba un poco la voz, instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, viéndola de lejos la castaña parecía dulce y adorable... de cerca era todo lo contrarío.

— No pregunté tu nombre. —Aclaró, usando el mismo tono amenazante, mirándola con desdén.— Pregunté.. ¿Por qué mierda te metiste en lo qué no te importa?

Tomoyo tragó pesado, tal vez haber salvado a la castaña de las garras de la bruja de Ritsuko había sido una pésima idea. Una muy pésima idea.

Se estaba preguntando a quién había salvado, si a la chica nueva de las garras de Ritsuko, o viceversa...

Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Quién la salvaría a ella?

* * *

**~Notas de la autora~**

¡Hola! Ya veo que aún se acuerdan de mi fic, que bellas/os :3, y bueno, si, estoy actualizando masomenos rápido, trate de cortar este porqué hasta a mi me dio como dolorsito leer tanto, ¡Pero fue imposibleeee! Y por otro lado, ¡Apareció Tomoyo! Pobresita, Sakura se la va a comer (?) jaja, Shaoran es todo lo contrario a un playboy como suele estar, ¡Quién lo viera! Todo virgen y miedosito. Bueno, les mando saludos :3, y que les guste, cuando corrija el tres lo subo.

¡Chais!


	3. II ¿Chica nueva?

_Sakura Card Captors es propiedad de las CLAMP, yo solo torturo a sus personajes humildemente._

**_._**

**_Infraganti._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo II._**

**_"¿Chica nueva?"_**

* * *

— ¡NO ENTRARE ASÍ A ESE ESTÚPIDO SALÓN! —Aquel grito resonó en todo el pasillo, llamando automáticamente la atención de todos los salones. Shaoran, que segundos antes se encontraba resolviendo unos ejercicios palideció al instante, reconocería esa voz donde fuese, y eso que ya se había hecho la idea que ella no vendría, ella llevaba ya más de media hora de retraso.

— Por favor, ¡Si te ves preciosa!—¿Esa era… Daidôji? ¿Por qué Sakura estaba con Daidôji? Todos en el salón fijaron sus miradas en Eriol, ya que no era básicamente un secreto que se moría por Daidôji, y si alguien sabia sobre ella, era él.

Pero no era así, el ojiazul solo miro a ambos lados repetidas veces como pensando «¿Por qué carajo todos me ven?» para luego ajustarse los lentes despreocupado. Su dulce Tomoyo nunca estaría metida en problemas.

Y como si fuera una escena de película la puerta se corrió y una figura femenina, completamente elegante apareció en el marco de ella, dejando a Eriol con la mandíbula casi en el suelo. Solo hacía falta el humito blanco para darle dramatismo.

El profesor se levanto de su asiento como si le hubieran puesto un chinche.

— Señorita Daidôji, ¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo? ¿Y por qué llega tan tarde?

Tomoyo enrojeció, mirándolo espantada.

— P-pues… —Comenzó a jugar con su cabello volteando desinteresadamente hacia afuera del salón.

El profesor que pareció entender que ocurría, le paso por un lado a Tomoyo, asomándose.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose a sus rodillas, con el ceño bastante fruncido y un puchero para nada intimidante.

— ¿Señorita? —La llamó el profesor, más curioso que extrañado.

— ¿Qué quiere? —Escupió con enojo, sin molestarse en mirarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica tan adorable como ella hablara e intimidara así?

Él alzó la vista indignado.

— Señorita, haga el favor de levantarse y entrar al salón.

— No.

El profesor respiró profundo. ¿Estaba tratando con una estudiante de preparatoria o de primaria?

— Si no entra irá a dirección, y si sigue con aquel comportamiento irrespetuoso será expulsada más rápido de lo que suena el timbre.

"_Si logras estar con buenas notas por un mes o como mínimo, __**sobrevivir**__, __te daré más libertad y eliminaré completamente todas las citas._"_  
_

_Gracias por recordármelo, cerebro, que oportuno._

Si la expulsaban todo se iba a ir al carajo. Tendría que irse de la casa de Shaoran, tendría que volver a seguir órdenes de su padre, y si fuera peor, tendría más citas a ciegas y volverían a discutir el tema de ser su sucesora.

«_No._» Se dijo a sí misma, respirando hondo. No se dejaría vencer por una ridícula falda. Sopló con desgano el mechón de cabello que le había caído sobre el rostro, se levanto del suelo y pasándole por un lado a Tomoyo y al profesor se paro al frente de toda la clase, con los brazos en jarras y aquella mirada propia de la hija de un Yakuza.

Estaba más furiosa que antes.

Odiaba a su viejo por haberle hecho ir a un instituto con falditas.

Odiaba a Daidôji por haberle hecho poner una falda.

Odiaba al profeso por… porqué sí.

¡Odiaba a todo el mundo!

— Por favor preséntese ante la clase, señorita. —Exclamo el profesor, tomando asiento con desgano. «_Adiós a las tranquilas clases de química._»

— Mi nombre es Sakura Amamiya. —Se presentó, mirando a todos con desdén. Ni siquiera se fijo en Shaoran, quién tenía el ojo izquierdo cerrado y el cuaderno en posición de escudo. —No me jodan y yo no los joderé a ustedes.

Shaoran parpadeo repetidas veces. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Dónde quedo la guerra? ¿Las bombas? ¿El derramamiento de sangre? Llevaba apenas casi cuatro días conociéndola, pero aún así, sabía que su terrible carácter no era tan fácil de… domar, por decirlo así.

La mirada ambarina se topo con la esmeralda, casi qué en cámara lenta ocurrió, ella lo miro como si no fuera más que un insecto y desvió la mirada, mientras que el se quedo perplejo en su sitio.

«_¿Estaría molesta aún por lo de la mañana?_» Se preguntó mientras tragaba saliva, ella no era la típica persona que querrías por enemiga.

— Muy… bien. —Replico el profesor, no muy convencido con esa sutil presentación.— Siéntese por favor, delante de Li, y usted también vaya a su asiento, Daidôji. —Ella asintió. Todas las miradas se posaron en Shaoran, quién quería solo que se lo tragara la tierra.

Eriol le proporciono un codazo a su mejor amigo, no todos los días se te sienta una fiera así adelante.

Pero él seguía todavía en shock. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera sonrojado violentamente ante el codazo de Eriol, pero no, estaba pálido, hasta más que un papel se atrevería a decir.

Si la castaña llegaba a hablarle su tranquila e inadvertida vida escolar se iría a la mierda. Imagínense si supieran que tiene relación con ella, o peor, qué vive con él.

_¡Por sus ancestros chinos!_

Sentía que el alma se le iría del cuerpo, ella se encontraba parada justo en frente del, y su expresión no era muy bonita que digamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Tú mesa, arrímala para atrás.

El muchacho parecía desconcertado.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú me-sa, ¡Quí-ta-la!

Con dificultad Shaoran se levanto y movió su mesa para que la castaña se pudiera sentar de la forma menos delicada, él temblaba, su corazón latía mil por hora, unos segundos más y hasta podría terminar hiperventilando.

* * *

_**Sakura POV.**_

No entiendo que demonios le ocurre al universo, siempre trata de conspirar para hacerme enfadar, yo esta mañana estaba muy bien, hasta estaba dispuesta a tratar de ser una buena alumna.

Tratando de desviar el tema, mire hacía el frente, el profesor de química comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra sobre la química inorgánica, podría hasta decir que me interesaba, la química siempre ha llamado mi atención.

No era una alumna rebelde que saca malas notas, irónicamente, esos inconvenientes solo ocurrían en física y matemáticas. Siempre había tenido profesores aparte, y debido a sus ajetreadas agendas educando a los _hermosos y adorables_ niños Yakuzas, la clase que más veía era química.

El profesor volteó, fijó su vista en mi con cierta sospecha y luego retomo su tarea escribiendo en la pizarra.

Aquello me extraño, sé que soy la hija de un Yakuza, pero solo herede su feo carácter y su forma de mirar, aunque él no sepa nada sobre eso, y todo lo demás es genuinamente heredado de mi hermosa madre.

_— __La química orgánica es la disciplina científica que estudia la estructura, propiedades, síntesis y reactividad de compuestos químicos formados principalmente por carbono e hidrógeno, los_…

Comencé a pestañear más lento, el sueño comenzaba a pasarme factura, no he dormido para nada con todos los problemas que han ocurrido desde el viernes que me di a la fuga. La verdad se me estaba haciendo bastante difícil concentrarme, tenía ese sentimiento de Déjà vu con la lección, tal vez yo estaba más adelantada que todos estos pre-pubertos.

Sin previo aviso ni anticipación bostecé, dejándome caer en el mesón. Me gustaba la química, pero no para oír lo mismo dos veces.

_— Ahora NECESITO QUE ME DIGAN un compuesto orgánico e inorgánico cada uno…_

Toda la clase reaccionó como si alguien les hubiera pellizcado, podría jurar que aquel subidón de tono se dio gracias a mi _sutil _bostezo.

¿Ups?

En mi defensa, el profesor tenia aquel tono de voz que te provoca agarrar una almohada y tomar una larga siesta.

Debería rentarlo para hablarme cuando tenga insomnio.

Sería un buen negocio.

Si…

— Señorita Amamiya, ¿Podría empezar usted?

Con el rabillo del ojo note que todos en el salón se habían girado como _cybors _hacia mí. El profesor se encontraba viéndome, se veía molesto, deberían contarle que eso hace que se le noten más las lineas de expresión.

— ¿Cuál fue su pregunta? —La pregunta fuera de lugar logro que el profesor rechinara los dientes.

— Compuestos orgánicos e inorgánicos, ejemplos.

Podría apostar que le costó mucho decir eso en tono neutral.

_«Veamos, Sakura, recuerda, compuestos orgánicos e inorgánicos…»_

El foquito en mi cabeza se encendió. Sonreí complacida y junte ambas manos dispuesta a responder.

— Veamos, un compuesto orgánico e inorgánico… —Puse cara de pensativa, la sonrisa del profesor se ensanchó.— Alcohol etílico y, amoniaco.

Y aquella gran sonrisa desapareció sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

— Diga su formula química también. —Alzó la cara en son de reto.

— CH3-CH2OH y NH3.

Todo el salón hizo "uuuh" en corito. Hice lo que pude por reprimir mi risa, alguien debería haberle enseñado que "un libro no se juzga por su portada" a este hombre.

— Muy… bien. —Mascullo las palabras con evidente indignación. Yo tome eso como una proclamación de victoria, alguien tenía que ponerlo en su lugar.

Ya aburrida y cansada de joderle la vida a ese pobre individuo me di la vuelta para buscar mi celular en mi mochila, el otro día había descargado un jueguito bastante adictivo, el cual no había terminado, y como sabia que el profesor no iba a fastidiarme mínimo por una semana… decidí jugar un rato.

Al girarme me encontré con aquella nerviosa mirada de Shaoran, pude reconocerla al instante, solo conocía varias, la sonrojada, la enojada, la nerviosa y la divertida, -la última casi nunca aparece-.

La pregunta ahora era, ¿Por qué me veía así? Sé que no fui muy amable pero él a estas alturas debería de conocer mi _frágil_ temperamento. Comencé a detallarlo, estaba pálido, más pálido que de costumbre, su frente estaba algo humedecida, ¿tendrá fiebre?

Abrí la boca para preguntárselo y el abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de realizar una desgracia.

— Noteconozco, nomehables. —Susurró velozmente.

¿Ahora que mosca le picó? ¿Qué le había hecho?

_«Tal vez le da pena que un machito como tú sea amiga de él.__»_

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de disipar esos pensamientos, nada bueno puede salir de pensar cosas malas, siempre decía mi papá, siempre debes tener en cuenta que todo puede salir mal, pero no por eso frenaras tus acciones.

Tome mi celular y me giré sin volverlo a mirar, ni pude ni quería hacerlo, quién sabe porqué.

Dispuesta a terminar mi jueguito lo busqué en la carpetita, pero todas mis ganas habían desaparecido, no pude evitarlo, la imagen de Shaoran retumbaba mi mente repetidas veces, que pude haber hecho para que reaccionará así... ¿Pedirle que moviera su mesa? ¿Lo de esta mañana? ¡La qué debería estar molesta era yo por aquel incidente de esta mañana!

El timbre sonó y yo me levante sin mucho afán, no tenía idea de que hacer, en mi plan original estaba quedarme a molestar a Shaoran, pero como el imbécil ese ahora ni me conoce, pues, ni modo, adiós a mis planes. Tome mi mochila y me dispuse a salir de ahí.

— ¡Sakura! —Pude reconocer casi-automáticamente aquella voz tan chillona; la estúpida de esta mañana.

— ¿Quién te dijo que podías tratarme con tanta confianza, Daidôji? —Recalque, siguiendo mi camino.

— Pero de seguro no conoces a nadie aquí. —Insinuó, con una media sonrisa en el rostro, algo nerviosa.

Golpe bajo para mí. Era cierto, pero no lo admitirla delante de ella.

— ¿Y eso qué? No me importa. —Mentí, si me importaba, pero ¡al diablo! No iba a rogarle a nadie.

— Al menos deja que te muestre la escuela.

Dicho y hecho se colgó a mi brazo como si de un Koala se tratase y me jaló fuera del salón, yo la deje hacer, ya qué, no tenía nada que hacer durante el timbré, así que no veía problema.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Déjame ir Daidôji! —Alcé la voz, está muchacha no paraba de darme lata, trate de zafarme de su agarre, una hora nos tardamos recorriendo cada esquina de esta cárcel de ricos. UNA HORA. Según la chillona la profesora de sociales había faltado, así que nos sobraba tiempo libre.

Tiempo libre una mierda.

— ¡Me has llevado a recorrer todos putos los baños, los putos salones, las putas esquinas, todo!

— ¡Llámame Tomoyo! —Hizo un berrinche. Yo rodé los ojos.

Debería cambiar mi nombre a "Bad Luck Sakura" quizá.

Suspiré.

— De acuerdo, To…Tomoyo… —La vena que llevaba una hora en mi frente comenzaba a palpitar. La azabache dio un brinquito y me abrazo, -o más bien me estrujó.-

— ¿Podemos… regresar al salón ya? —Le rogué. Quién me viera, a mí, la hija del Yakuza Fujitaka, rogándole a alguien. Kero se reiría hasta que cumpliera veinte de seguro.

Tomoyo asintió, divertida, tomando mi mano para volverme a arrastrar, supuse que al salón ahora sí.

Y tenía razón, cinco minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos en la puerta del salón, la sonriente y chillona de Daidôji me miró y a tan solo centímetros de abrir toda la puerta se paro en seco, yo la miré interrogante. ¿Ahora qué le dio?

Ella se llevo un dedo a sus labios haciéndome callar.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Susurré. Ella no aparto la vista del salón y solo se limito a señalar hacia adentro. Como pude busqué un espacio y miré.

_— Li… te encontrabas viendo mucho a la chica nueva, ¿No creerás que un nerd como tú tiene oportunidad con alguien como ella?_

_— ¿Yo? Claro que no Tendo. _

— Hijos de puta.

Miré algo perpleja a Tomoyo, quién diría que aquella dulce niña llena de clase pudiera citar aquellas vulgares palabras.

_«Qué poca clase, señor.»_

Tomoyo comenzó a recorrer el salón con la mirada, como si buscará a alguien.

— ¿A quién buscas? —Pregunté, curiosa.

— Eriol. —Respondió, con suma obviedad. ¿Quién mierda era Eriol?

Sin ganas de buscarle mucha lengua me senté en el piso recostándome de la puerta. Segundos después pude escuchar otra maldición saliendo de la boca de Tomoyo.

— _¿Ahora me estas llamando mentiroso? No creo que quieras enfrentarte a mi, si eres todo un marica cuando Eriol no está contigo._

Y de nuevo otra maldición de Tomoyo, vaya que esta chica sabe como perder la clase, aunque yo no soy quién para hablar.

— ¿Nos quedaremos aquí toda la vida?

Tomoyo me miró como si tuviera tres ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No ves lo qué le están haciendo al pobre de Li?

_«Incluso lo llama Li, ni confianza se tienen, pero de nuevo, yo no soy quién para hablar.»_

— ¿Y luego? —Arqueé una ceja, levantándome con sumo cuidado, me había olvidado por completo de la faldita ridícula, comencé a sacudírmela con odio.

Ella se limitó a gruñir y apretar los puños.

— _Recuerda Li, podrás tener mucho dinero y pasártela con Eriol pero no eres nada._

No sé muy bien el porqué, pero algo dentro de mi me hizo sentir extraña, como un sentimiento amargo, tal vez fuera culpa por no ir en su auxilio. Pero no, no debería sentirme culpable por él, él se lo merece, según no lo conozco.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a intentar dispersar aquel raro sentimiento. Mientras más rápido se fuera más rápido volvería a ser la Sakura normal. Sin embargo, aquello no duró mucho, más bien fue todo lo contrarío, aquel sentimiento se incremento con solo oír de nuevo la voz del chico que molestaba a Shaoran.

_— No eres más que un imbécil, de seguro virgen…_

No soporté más. ¿Quién mierda se creía? ¡Yo era la única que podía meterme con su pobre virginidad! Me levante de un salto y abrí sonoramente la puerta. Mi vista se situó inmediatamente en el par de imbéciles en ambos lados de Shaoran, juró que sentir mí sangre hervir al ver sus caras divertidas.

— ¿Se puede saber que mierda hacen? —Me había prometido a mi misma antes de salir de la casa de Li no usar el tonito amenazante heredado por mi padre. Pero la situación lo a merita. Además, ya había conseguido fama de rebelde, sin razón alguna, así que… preferí darles las razones.

Ese par me miró entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

— Estábamos diciéndole a nuestro amigo Li que tú eres una belleza con la cual él no tiene oportunidad. —Escupió uno con sumo descaro.

— ¿O nos equivocamos? —Insinuó el otro.

Por su apariencia deduje que ambos eran los típicos 'bravucones' de la institución, ropa desordenada, cicatrices en la cara, apariencia sumamente desaliñada, y cierta navaja compacta en forma de llave que ubique rápidamente. Me parecía sorprendente que chicos así podrían entrar en esta cárcel de ricos.

_«Pero bueno, si yo estoy aquí, todo es posible.»  
_

Sonreí, al menos no violaría la ley de los Yakuzas de no herir civiles indefensos.

— Ah… ¡Gracias! En serio. —Exclame. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con satisfacción. —Gracias por ahorrarme el tener que amenazarlos para que me digan que le hicieron.

Sus sonrisas se borraron. Ahora era mi turno de sonreír.

— ¿Q-qué? —Exclamaron indignados al unisonó, para luego reírse en voz alta. —Vaya vaya, ¿Con qué haciéndote la valiente, gatita?

— S-sakura… —Miré de reojo y Tomoyo me veía con ojos de corderito degollado, pude hasta notar un ligero temblor en su labio inferior.

— No me llames gatita, imbécil.

De seguro que ni vio venir mis manos tomando el cuello de su camisa, alzándolo. Su mueca de furia me lo confirmo, el otro chico me miraba perplejo, como se notaba que aquí las chicas eran sumisas y llenas de glammour. «Boberías.»

— Escucha, pedazo de imbécil, no quiero verte ni a ti. —Miré al otro. —Ni a ti tampoco molestando a Shaoran de nuevo, ¿Me entendieron? ¿O qué creen que diría la gente de esta institución si se enteran que una chica los sometió, eh? —El peló los ojos.— ¿No quieres, no? Así que vete y deja de joder. —Escupí amenazadoramente, soltándolo.

— Esto no se quedara así, zorra.

Y como si de cucarachas se tratasen salieron corriendo fuera del salón. Me giré y Tomoyo se encontraba viéndome de nuevo como si tuviera tres ojos.

— ¿Y ahora qué? Si es por la amenaza, cálmate, no me harán... —Pregunté, compungida.

Ella negó con la cabeza y señalo a Shaoran, y como si siguiera el camino trazado por su dedo mi vista termino en él, se encontraba con en shock, respirando rápido e irregularmente, hasta creo que hiperventilaba, estaba viendo a algún punto exacto en su escritorio, con ambas manos apoyadas en sus muslos.

— ¿Estas… bien?

— ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué te entrometiste?! —No me estaba viendo, parecía que trataba de no perder la compostura.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te ayude!

— Acabas de arruinar mi maldita vida… —Aquella mirada hizo estremecerme, me habían mirado con furia, enojo, indignación, etcétera, pero nunca así.— si eso es ayudar, sí, gracias. —Dijo, irónico.

Una corriente de electricidad viajo por mi espina dorsal. Mordí con odio mi labio inferior en un intento por no comportarme como toda una indignada chica de película y plantarle su cachetada, no. Yo misma me busqué esto. ¿Quién me mando a entrometerme?

"_Me he __arrepentido__ más veces de ser buena persona que de ser una hija de puta._"

Me giré y pasándole por un lado a Tomoyo salí caminando de ahí. Ni siquiera me volteé a verlo de nuevo, no podía, no podría sin hacer algo realmente estúpido lo cual terminaría con una visita a la estación de policías y con una pandilla de Yakuzas armados. Mientras más me alejara mejor.

¡Quién me viera! escapando dramáticamente de una situación como toda una cría.

No se qué mierda tenía ese chico, en serio, era el único capaz de hacerme encabronar con solo abrir su gran y _sexy_ boca.

Un momento… _¿Sexy?_

Esto no puede estar pasándome.

* * *

**~ Notas de la autora ~**

Bueno, primero, gracias por sus review :3, me alegra que les gustarán los caps, y para las que les gusto Kero, tranquilas, pronto volverá, jiji, y si actualizaré seguido :3, no voy a dejar sin terminar este fic :D.

Con respecto a este cap... pues... Demasiado diferentes las personalidades de nuestros protagonistas, la primera tiene un carácter ¿Frágil? pero tiene un buen corazón... muy abajo... sí... y el otro es la cosa más virgen, calmada y odia ser el centro de atención, pero eso le está costando caro.

¡Pobresita Sakura! Ella sabe en que problema esta cayendo. Primero la chillona de Tomoyo y ahora el malagradecido de Shaoran. Jajaja.

Bueno, ya nos leemos :3, chais.


	4. III Déjà vu

_Sakura Card Captors es propiedad de las CLAMP, yo solo torturo humildemente a sus personajes._

**.**

**Infraganti.**

**.**

**Capitulo III.**

_"Déjà vu"_

* * *

— ¿Estás bien… Shaoran? —Pregunto con tino Eriol, «por fin» pensó Shaoran, ya llevaba más de cinco minutos observándolo y eso a decir verdad estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso.

— Maldita sea. —Mascullo, abatido, para luego mirar a Eriol y percatarse de que esas palabras habían salido de su pensamiento para colarse en su boca.

— Si, estoy bien. —Se corrigió velozmente.

— ¿Seguro que lo estás? —Inquirió Eriol.

Alzó la vista hasta su amigo, quién se encontraba recostado en el escritorio al lado de el de Shaoran, para suspirar. No tenia caso mentirle a Eriol, su mejor amigo, a estas alturas ya debió darse cuenta que estaba mintiendo, tal vez si le contara hasta entendería. Suspiró.

— Los cabrones de Ryujo y Tendo volvieron a joderme la existencia. —Eriol frunció el entrecejo, incorporándose en estado de cólera.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué mierda te hicieron?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y agito su mano tratando de decirle a Eriol que nada había pasado.

— ¿Y entonces? —Preguntó, confundido, devolviéndose a su posición de antes, ¿si no le habían hecho nada por qué estaba así de abatido?

Soltó otro suspiró tratando de ordenar bien sus palabras antes que salieran de su boca, no sabían cuanto estaba tratando de dejar de pensar en ello y poder actuar normal para no tener que contarle a Eriol, pero se le hacía imposible. Aquella escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente sin darle tregua alguna.

Respiró profundo.

— Me dijeron que no tenía porque andar viendo a la chica nueva, que ella nunca se fijaría en un tío como yo, que además de imbécil era virgen…

El entrecejo fruncido de Eriol aumento, la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Aquel par de cabrones llevaban molestando a Shaoran desde el año pasado, el siempre lo defendía, pero aquel par se encargan de joderlo justo cuando él no estaba.

— Pero aquello no duro mucho… —Aquello hizo que Eriol frenara sus pensamientos asesinos y lo mirara con intriga.— La chica nueva apareció y me defendió, prácticamente amenazó a ese par y ellos salieron corriendo…

El ojiazul estaba estupefacto, había sido testigo del comportamiento rebelde de la chica nueva pero nunca se imagino algo así.

— ¡Eso es genial cabronazo! —Exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual no duró mucho porque el ambarino le dedico una gélida mirada mientras que negaba con la cabeza.— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si después de tratar de vivir normal con las amenazas e insultos de ese par venga una chica como ella a defenderme? ¿Dónde quedo mi hombría?

_«__La perdiste cuando dejaste que te amenazaran e insultaran__.»_ quiso decir, pero prefirió guardárselo, no era momento para echarle más sal a la herida.

Una idea cruzó su mente e inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos y miró al castaño con sospecha.

— ¿Qué le dijiste cuando te ayudo, Li?

«Li.» pensó Shaoran apartando la vista, su amigo solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba a punto de asumir a la perfección el rol de madre regañona.

— Nada… ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Alargo las palabras, con aquel aire de demencia.

Se arregló los cristales y señaló al ambarino con el dedo índice.— Infeliz, o me dices o… —Miró hacia la ventana, asomándose un poco, sobándose la barbilla. — ¡Le diré a Akane de la clase 'B' que te masturbas con su foto todas las noches!

Después de varios segundos de silencio, el joven de lentes se permitió sonreír abiertamente ante la expresión de horror de su mejor y virgen amigo.

El ambarino cerró los ojos con pesar preparándose mentalmente para el coñazo que le daría Eriol cuando le contara.

— Le dije que porqué había hecho eso y qué había arruinado mi maldita vida, ¡Ah! —Exclamó, como si recordase algo.— ¡Se lo agradecí también!

A Eriol comenzó a aparecerle un tick en el ojo, y como había predicho Shaoran, él lo golpeó, y no solo una, sino ocho veces, nombrándolas a cada una; por estúpido, descarado, imbécil, hijo de puta, malagradecido, cabrón, marica… y por último, pero no menos importante; por no tener huevos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shaoran tomaba agua de la llave del baño, pasándose ambas manos mojadas por la cara y el cabello para refrescarse. Al terminar, sacudió su cabello al fiel estilo de perrito para luego echarlo hacía atrás.

Observó el reflejo de su imagen frente al amplio espejo; no le gustaba como se veía, ya había dejado la palidez pero aún tenía el rostro morado por el _sutil_ madrazo de Eriol. En realidad, se había contenido, para lo molesto e indignado que estaba de que 'Li' hubiese insultado a la sexy chica nueva.

Suspiró sonoramente. Ahora tenía que pedirle disculpas, después de la disque-paliza que le dio el joven de lentes le arrebato el celular y su mochila, solo para decirle que no se la devolvería hasta que le pidiera perdón.

Aquella infantil amenaza hizo reír a Shaoran como no tienen idea. El era rico, podía comprar otro celular y otra mochila si quisiera. Pero Eriol tenía un plan, cuando menos se lo espero tomó su teléfono y dejo a la vista el número de Meilling, _la prima de Shaoran _como última amenaza, lo cual había resultado bastante bien, el acepto automáticamente, a rechina dientes pero acepto.

Y ahí se encontraba, en los baños del instituto preparándose psicológicamente para la camada de insultos y golpes de, próximamente; Sakura.

* * *

Por fin se había escapado de Tomoyo. Era la hora del almuerzo y ella, velozmente, había terminado de comer -_o de tragar nada más-._ Cansada de escuchar las preguntas y palabras molestas de su chillona –amiga-, había decidido dar un paseo por los jardines del instituto, o al menos eso le había dicho para que dejara de joder un rato.

Estiró los brazos mientras caminaba, tratando de disfrutar del aire fresco y de los agradables rayos del sol sin pensar siquiera en Shaoran y su estúpida existencia. No había nada mejor como estar sola, siempre se lo decía, pero la cosa podría mejorar si encontraba un buen lugar donde descansar un poco. Caminó hasta uno de los árboles y se sentó bajo sus ramas, apoyó su espalda en el tronco y suspiró. Cualquier intento por alejar al castaño de su mente era en vano.

Ugh, quién la viera, sufriendo por un muchacho.

Un momento… ¿Sufriendo? ¡De seguro Li estaba más que feliz mientras ella la hacían mierda sus emociones!

Solo una cosa pasaba por su maquiavélica mente; romperle la cara.

Se levantó súbitamente y dio un paso, cuando en ese mismo momento escuchó un maullido y con él un ruido extraño, como un lamento. Se volvió extrañada y miró hacía las ramas del árbol. Un gatito estaba atascado en una de las ramas, o más bien atrapado. Agitaba las patitas sin parar rasguñando la rama. Pobre, si seguía en esas la rama se rompería.

— Mal día… ¿No lindo gatito? —Preguntó Sakura con algo de lastima y voz mimosa. Busco con la mirada una rama y la cogió, para intentar darle al gatito.

— Tsk. Pero deberías saltar, yo te atrapare, gatito. —Acercó un poco más la rama al gatito y este solo se alejo más agitado y asustado.

Cerro los ojos con pesar tirando la rama y se estiró un poco, si el gato no iba a ella, ella iría al gato. Tampoco era que estaba muy alto, pero tenía que trepar varías ramas para llegar a donde estaba.

Aspiró con fuerza preparándose para subirse a ese árbol. Se puso de puntillas y agarró una de las ramas, apoyó el pie en el tronco, y con cuidado de no romper ninguna rama debido al peso, se agarró a la otra rama y se alzó hacía arriba.

Cierto chico castaño abrió los ojos con espanto al ver a la ojiesmeralda trepar a ese árbol. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo? ¿Y si se caía por andar inventando? De todos los lugares que llevaba buscándola el último lugar que pensaría que estaba era en la rama de un árbol.

Era adorable, sexy, mala, diabólica, tonta, malagradecida, grosera y ahora también era Tarzán.

Se acercó lentamente para observar mejor que pretendía hacer aquella mujer, y perplejo vio como, apoyada en una rama, trataba de alcanzar a un pequeño gatito marrón, aunque este no parecía muy feliz que digamos, estaba a la defensiva y por poco la muerde cuando intento acercársele mucho.

Sakura bufó exasperada. ¿Para qué aquel pinche gato se lamentaba si después no quería que nadie lo ayudase? Era parecido a Shaoran, ahora que lo veía desde otra manera. Parecido no, más bien idéntico.

— ¡Te llamarás Shaoran! —Lo señalo con su dedo índice mientras este solo le gruñía.

El ambarino a poca distancia miraba a la castaña con una gran gota azul en la cabeza, hasta un tick en el ojo hizo aparición. ¡Él no se parecía en nada a ese gato! ¿Por qué lo llamo como él?

— ¡Sakura! —La llamó, pero ella no parecía oírlo.

Intento llamar su atención varias veces y nada, después de varios minutos, tuvo una idea.

Abrió la boca pero algo había evitado que hablara, estaba completamente embobado con todo lo que estaba viendo.

La luz del sol se colaba por entre las ramas del árbol, dándole a Sakura una linda perspectiva desde abajo, según Shaoran. Ella era muy hermosa, solo que a veces ese carácter de mierda lograba opacar eso, y esa falda le daba un toque _jodidamente sexy_, y el hecho que estuviese tratando de ayudar a un pobre gatito le daba ese toque dulce que él creía que carecía. Su corazón latió con fuerza al percatarse del rumbo de sus pensamientos, era extraño, hace unos pocos minutos solo quería asesinarla y ahora… solo la observaba como si fuera… ¿Un ángel?

Un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara y suspiró, iba a tratar de nuevo de hacer que le prestara atención, y tenia la idea perfecta.

— ¡HEY! ¡DESDE AQUÍ TE VEO LAS BRAGAS!

— ¿Qué? —Se giró rápidamente la castaña, desconcertada, tratando de cubrirse lo más que pudo.

El corazón notablemente acelerado de Shaoran dio un giro de 160 cuando vio que la rama donde ella estaba apoyada se quebró por sus bruscos movimientos.

Con una rapidez sorprendente se situó debajo de ella, con intención de atajarla, pero no lo logró, ambos cayeron en el suelo. Sakura encima de él, abrazando algo… felpudo.

Sakura poco a poco abrió los ojos, algo extrañada al notar que el golpe no fue tan… doloroso como espero, es más, había caído sobre algo… ¿Blando?

_«¡Oh! Mierda, ¡¿Shaoran?!»_

Se incorporó y se alejo rápida y hasta de forma graciosa de él. Sus mejillas ardían, de todas las personas que estudian en este rico instituto, ¿Tenia que caer sobre Shaoran?

Después de soltar un quejido y sobarse la cabeza se incorporó un poco aturdido y abrió los ojos.

La imagen con la cual se topo lo hizo sonreír. Sakura, con su cabello desordenado, aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda, brillantes, mirándolo perpleja, roja hasta las orejas, con aquel gato entre sus brazos. Tenía razón con lo que había pensado antes, ella parecía un ángel, o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que hablo.

— ¿P-por qué me atajaste? ¡Ni me conoces! ¡Estúpido! —Reclamó, sonrojada.

Aquello hizo que Shaoran parpadeara demás.

— ¿Eh? —Alzó una ceja y sonrió ante lo raro de ese momento.

Fijo la vista en su sonrisa, aquella hilera de perfectos y blancos dientes… Su corazón parecía a punto de desbocarse, latía tan rápido que le dolía, junto con un extraño hormigueo en el estomago.

¿Qué carajo le estaba haciendo Shaoran? Ella nunca pensaría aquellas estupideces de películas.

Películas… un momento… ella no vio aquello en una película.

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Acabas de ocasionar un déjà vu de generación! —Exclamó, exaltada completamente, mirándolo como si tuviera 10 ojos.

— ¿Déjà vu de generación? —Repitió algo perdido él. ¿De qué mierda hablaba?

— Así se conocieron mis padres. —Murmuró para sí misma, pero Shaoran igual alcanzo a escuchar.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene? —Pregunto algo curioso. Ella lo miró con horror.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil ¡Eres un gran imbécil! —Intento apaciguar su agitada respiración.— ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Pinche gato! —Le frunció el ceño al gato, el cual saltó de sus brazos para huir. — ¡Bien! ¡Ahora huye! ¡Huye de quien te salvo!

Trato de no reír, en serio, aquella escena de pelea de Sakura vs El gato casi hace que muera de la risa, aún no entendía bien qué le ocurría, pero…

_«A mal paso darle prisa.»_

— Lamento haberme comportado como un marica hace rato_.._ —Dijo de pronto. Sakura frenó su amena discusión con el -ahora desaparecido- gato para girar la cabeza como el exorcista.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Qué lamento haberte dicho todo eso, hace rato... —Bajo la cara, y su mirada fue tapada por su flequillo.— me comporte como un idiota._  
_

La cara de Sakura se contrajo entre asco y disgusto, no le estaba gustando nada para donde iba aquella charla.

Bendita sea su mamá, por haberle metido ideas raras en la cabeza.

* * *

**~ Notas de la autora ~**

¡Hola! :3 este cap fue algo más... corto que los anteriores, pero era necesario, lo subí hooooy porqué lo termine de editar ahorita y ¡Estoy tan feliz! hoy cumplo un año con mi novio y todo es amor amor, y pues, por eso estoy tan feliz, además que me acosté como a las 3 am ayer haciéndole un regalo improvisado porqué lo que le compré no ha llegado aún...

Un consejo, si compran un regalo por internet, cómprenlo con un mes de anticipación :'), bueno he dicho mucho, en fin, ¿Qué tal les pareció este cap? aquí fue donde me quede la última vez, pero ya no volverá a pasar.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ¡Me gusta mucho saber lo que les gusta y las hace reír, y también las criticas son bienvenidas! ya que soy nueva haciendo un fic y me serviría de mucho.

Y a los que dicen que Sakura se esta enamorando de Shaoran pues... Esta Sakura es bastante diferente a la Sakura normal, pero tienen algo en común, ¡Si! ¡Son las más despistadas que existen! y sacaré provecho de ello, muahaha (?), bueno, les deseo un buen día, y que les guste el cap.

¡Nos leemos!

Chais. :3


	5. IV ¿Cómo es posible?

_Sakura Card Captors es propiedad de las CLAMP, yo solo torturo a sus personajes humildemente._

**.**

**Infraganti.**

**.**

**Capítulo IV.**

_"¿Cómo es posible?"_

* * *

Mi madre siempre decía que si el corazón te latía de tal manera que el pecho te dolía y ni podías coordinar las palabras, probablemente la culpable sea la persona con la que vayas a pasar cada segundo de tu vida.

Por cada segundo de mi vida y una mierda.

«Así fue como yo conocí a tu padre,—me contaba—. se que la historia te la he contado muchísimas veces pero solo quiero que entiendas la diferencia entre estar completamente enamorada y un tener tan solo un simple interés.»

Yo me convertí para mi padre en la viva imagen de mi madre después de que ella falleciera, sin duda era su «Mini-Nadeshiko». Mi madre tuvo un ataque al corazón, sufría de problemas cardíacos desde que era adolescente, el día del funeral conocí al abuelo Misaki y a la tía Sonomi, ella se ofreció a cuidar de mi y de Tôya, pero mi padre se negó rotundamente, ellos no habían mantenido relación con mi mamá desde que se caso con mi padre, yo no entendía porqué esa mujer quería separarme de mi padre. Yo tenía no más de 7 años, no sabía mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero si recuerdo haberlos oído discutir, Sonomi llamó a mi padre «mafioso, criminal y delincuente con una buena educación», por mas irónico que eso sonara, pero él no se defendió, dejo que tía Sonomi lo destruyera con insultos para luego asentir nada más. Desde ese momento para mi esas personas dejaron de ser parte de mi familia. El problema era que, en este caso, yo termine siendo la mano derecha de mi padre, Tôya se había ido a estudiar al exterior a principios que cumplir 12 años. A partir de ese momento mi padre comenzó a buscarme esposos, siempre lograba engañarme, hacer que me alistara y reunirme con el hijo de algún socio importante, a partir de ahí en lo que llevo de vida he estado deseando abofetear su maldita cara la mayor parte de los días.

Nunca podría entender como alguien como mi madre pudo casarse con alguien como mi padre.

Mi madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto: había sido una reconocida modelo de pasarela en sus tiempos de adolescente, tenía un largo cabello azabache, unos ojos aceitunas que dejaron cautivado a mi padre «qué saben quién heredo», y ahora, por desgracia mía la historia de este par se estaba repitiendo en mi generación, y si me lo preguntan, de ninguna forma yo terminare siendo algo del crío.

* * *

**Hace 11 años...**

— ¿Y mi cuento mami? No piensas que te dejare irte sin mi cuento. —preguntó una pequeña niña poniendo ojos de corderito degollado, implementando un pequeño tono de malicia.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches que caían como bucles por su espalda dio un respingó al escuchar la voz de su pequeña hija, juraba que estaba dormida.

«¿No había tenido suficiente con las tres canciones que le había cantado hace unos minutos?», pensó, suspirando.

— ¿Qué historia quieres, pequeña?

Sakura coloco su dedito índice en su barbilla, pensando, después de unos cuantos segundos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— ¡Las tortugas ninja! —Gimió con suma emoción. Nadeshiko rodó los ojos. _«¿Es qué su hija no podía ser una niña normal?»_

Trató de calmar la adrenalina de su hija debido a la hora y su preciado cuento, pero no había forma de que pudiese dormirse antes de las 12.

«O tal vez sí.»

— ¡Tengo una mejor idea!

Todo rastro de emoción desapareció del rostro de la pequeña castaña, a la vez que fruncía un poco la frente, no le agradaban para nada las ideas de su madre, y lo decía con la completa razón y seguridad: hace un año y tres meses, para ser exactos en Hallowen, iba a haber una fiesta de disfraces en la casa de una amiga de su madre, ella se disfrazaría de Samara para halloween o ese era el plan hasta que de repente su mamá tuvo "una mejor idea".

«Adivinen quién termino vestida como Blancanieves, vamos, es más, traten de adivinar quién fue el enano gruñón, nunca lo sabrán.»

— Te contaré una historia de mi repertorio. —Anunció, tronándose los dedos para empezar.

— Mam…

— ¡Shhh! —Sakura se acurruco más en su cama, abrazando a su iguana azul de peluche, tal vez esa era forma de su madre de vengarse por lo haberse comido todas las galletas y dulces de su escondite secreto. Suspiró, al menos se dormiría rápido.

Acomodándose un poco se instalo a contarle a su hija la misma historia de siempre, como se conocieron ella y su papá. La pequeña solo se encargaba de mirarla atentamente, sin interrumpirla, cosa que le resultaba imposible, hasta se preguntaba si su madre se daba el lujo de respirar, no le daba tregua a su lengua.

Y así comenzaba...

Fujitaka, un niño de unos 10 años sin familiares, papeles o apellido, fue acogido por Clow Kinomoto «o abuelito, como le decía Sakura», después de un tiroteo que hubo en la zona de descargue de los barcos que venían con cargamento privado a los muelles de Tokio, Fujitaka venía por casualidad de polizón en uno de ellos, después de registrarlo y comprobar que era prácticamente un indocumentado y no tenía idea de como había llegado allí, fue acogido por Clow, él era un hombre poderoso, tanto económicamente como políticamente, pero sin exagerar, y también lo era en el bajo mundo, formaba parte de el grupo de líderes Yakuzas más poderosos de la zona norte de Tokio.

Cualquiera creería que era un hombre de temer, «y lo era», pero el pequeño Fujitaka tenía una idea diferente a aquello, ser acogido por Clow, fue para su sorpresa, agradable, él era un hombre temible y poderoso, pero si confiaba en ti tenias su completa amistad. Tuvo que adaptarse al bajo mundo para poder sobrevivir «No llegaras a ningún lado siendo un hombre débil, Fujitaka, —le decía siempre— crece, hazte poderoso y cuenta a tus amigos con los dedos de tus manos», pero nunca fue obligado a nada, llegó a considerar a Clow como su padre, quién lo crío, protegió e instruyó en todo lo relacionado al bajo mundo durante más de 14 largos años, mientras también trataba de entrenarlo para ser su sucesor.

Pero para sorpresa y mala suerte de este, a Fujitaka no parecía interesarle en lo absoluto el negocio familiar, el acataba todas las reglas de Clow sin reclamar, pero no había interés palpable en él. Un día, Clow le presento a uno de sus socios, era un arqueólogo estadounidense, Eihg Van Butt; siendo también uno de los mejores excavadores por haber encontrado diamantes, una mina de oro y huesos de animales extintos sumamente raros, la palabra suertudo ni le llegaba a los talones en cuestiones de excavar e investigar justo en los lugares exactos, hasta estuvo a punto de encontrar petróleo, pero aún no había culminado aquella excavación.

Automáticamente aquello llamó la atención de Fujitaka, todo lo relacionado a la arqueología le parecía sumamente sorprendente. Clow, intentando aún persuadirlo, recurrió a las clases en casa, pensaba qué si el llegase a enterarse de todo lo qué tenía que estudiar para convertirse en un arqueólogo desistiría de aquella alocada idea y accedería a ser su sucesor.

Pero fue todo lo contrario, su tan elaborado plan dio un resultado inverso, a Fujitaka pareció interesarle y gustarle más la arqueología, tanto así, que tomó la decisión de plantearle a su "tutor" y padre años después la idea de ir a la universidad.

A lo qué este río, creyendo qué se trataba de una broma, pero a los pocos segundos entendió todo, su sucesor hablaba en serio, ya no podía hacer nada más que acceder, era un buen chico, a sus 19 años se le veía bastante interesado en él tema, ¿Quién era el para negarse? Se lo merecía, tal vez hasta terminaría rindiéndose en eso de qué él fuera su sucesor.

«O quizás no.»

Ahí fue donde llevo lugar el famoso trato: Clow accedería a pagar todos sus gastos de estudio siempre y cuando el prometiera que si a él llegara a pasar algo el tomaría por completo las riendas del negocio familiar_,_ solo si no había encontrado a un sucesor o había tenido ya algún primogénito legitimo para ese entonces. Fujitaka accedió, no podía negarse, «¿Negarme a aquella clausula del contrato al hombre que prácticamente me dio todo en esta vida? —se dijo en ese momento— No era capaz.»

Tomó todas sus cosas y se fue a la universidad, años después alquiló un apartamento en el centro de la cuidad, después de graduarse término dando clases, charlas y exposiciones sobre arqueología en el instituto Boudoku, para ganar un poco más de dinero e irse de aventura arqueológica.

Todavía recordaba el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Inexplicablemente se le había hecho tarde, había ocurrido un pequeño percance en la carretera, le podía ocurrir a cualquiera, sin embargo avisó de su retraso al instituto y termino llegando a la hora del almuerzo, caminando por aquel extenso patio escolar pudo visualizar a una muy afligida estudiante, la reconoció de inmediato, Sonomi Amamiya, no tenía muy buen carácter y sabía de antemano que venía de una muy buena familia, tanto ella, como su prima. Él como todo buen profesor, se acerco para ver que estaba ocurriendo, lo cual no sirvió de mucho, Sonomi ni se molesto en contestarle, solo miraba hacia arriba preocupada, balbuceando cosas que el casi o más bien ni entendió. La curiosidad lo carcomía, era un reconocido arqueólogo en aquel instituto, estaba en su naturaleza ser curioso, ¿O no era así? Se acercó un poco y alzó la vista, viéndola.

Nadeshiko Amamiya, estudiante de último año de preparatoria: cabello largo azabache, él cual caía como bucles por su espalda, piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos esmeraldas, sueño de todo fanático de las joyas, sin mencionar la sonrisa que parecía una perfecta hilera de perlas blancas, la cual podía hacerte perder el hilo de cualquier pensamiento junto con su inocente despistes, se encontraba sentada en una rama depositando sutilmente a un pequeño pajarito en su nido, ella mostraba una dulce sonrisa mientras lo acariciaba con su dedo índice. La vista que tenia de su alumna desde allá abajo le estaba gustando bastante, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza al ver esa entrañable imagen, era lo más parecido a un ángel, _su ángel._

Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco al notar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, sus mejillas ardieron, aunque para el que ardan significa un ligero, casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas, el cual no paso desapercibido por los ojos de aquella molesta Sonomi.

Tratando de recobrar la compostura se aclaro un poco la garganta.

— Señorita Amamiya… —La llamó, sin obtener ninguna respuesta.— Señorita Amamiya, haga el favor de bajarse por favor, es peligroso. —Repitió, alzando un poco más la voz.

La aludida pareció no escucharle, se encontraba bastante entretenida jugando con aquel hermoso pajarito. «Vendría a visitarle todos los días —se decía—, le traería agua, mantas y, ¿Maíz? No, no. —sacudió la cabeza— ¿Las qué comen maíz no son las gallinas?»

El profesor Kinomoto se aclaró fuertemente la garganta, llamando por fin la atención de su alumna, sacándola de su debate de qué-comen-los-pajaritos. Nadeshiko reaccionó girándose sin cuidado alguno, dicho acto logró que perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara con uno de sus propios píes, cayendo del árbol.

A Sonomi se le detuvo el corazón.

— ¡NADESHIKO!

Fujitaka ni lo pensó, soltó su maletín y se posiciono debajo del árbol en un intento por atajarla en el aire, cosa qué no logró, ambos terminaron el suelo.

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados palpó un poco el suelo, se había caído bastantes veces, y sinceramente, nunca, pero nunca en la vida el suelo había estado tan… suave. Lentamente abrió los ojos y fijo la vista en su prima, quién tenía las dos manos cubriéndose la boca, ganándose una mirada interrogante de parte de ella, iba a preguntar, es más, hasta había abierto la boca, pero aquél gemido de dolor fue la pieza clave para terminar de armar el rompe-cabezas mental a una velocidad colosal.

Se volteó y lo vio, él profesor de arqueología, el señor Kinomoto, sentado, sobándose chistosamente la cabeza, con ella… ¡¿EN SU REGAZO?!

Se apoyó en sus brazos apartándose de él un poco para luego asegurarse de que estaba bien, él, se incorporó un poco y abrió los ojos.

Automáticamente ella hizo una –o como cinco- reverencias, se sentía sumamente avergonzada y nerviosa, se disculpaba repetidas veces, mientras que este, solo agitaba la mano restándole importancia, si ella estaba bien, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Después de entender que debía dejar las disculpas a un lado alzó la mirada, fijándola en esa sonrisa, en sus labios... Su corazón latía como un loco. Sintió como un calor le quemara por dentro y las típicas _maripositas_ en el estómago.

El parpadeó varias veces, aquella alumna era mucho más hermosa de cerca, parecía un ángel. Un ángel que había caído del cielo para parar en sus brazos y que lo miraba con una preocupación tan grande que hacía que su corazón se desbocara. Lo único que atinó a hacer para demostrarle que se encontraba bien era sonreír.

Y solo eso bastó para qué el rostro de Nadeshiko adoptara el mismo rojo qué el de un tomate maduro.

— ¡Y el resto es historia! —Nadeshiko sonrió culminando su historia, juntando ambas manos con ensoñación.— Yo me gradué y luego de eso nos casamos, tuve a Tôya y tu padre recibió la noticia que el abuelito había… se había ido, dejándolo a él a cargo y por ende nos tuvimos que mudar de Tomoeda. — Su sonrisa vaciló un poco en eso último, le daba mucho miedo Clow, pero había sido alguien muy importante para su esposo, y siempre lo iba a apoyar en lo que fuese.

La pequeña sonrió de lado.

— ¿Eso es… todo?

Nadeshiko parpadeó varias veces, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

«¿Le había parecido corto todo eso?»

— Pues… si. —Había omitido muchos detalles, pero ella estaba muy pequeña para oírlos.

— ¿Y vivieron felices por siempre no? —Ironizó, algo aburrida, su madre decía que para tener la edad que tenía poseía una gran madurez, cosa que le preocupaba, «¿Qué niña de su edad no le gustan las cosas tan bonitas?»

— ¡Cuando sientas tiburones en tu pansita… —Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.— …y sientas que tu corazón no deja de latir fuertemente que hasta parezca que se te saldrá del pecho, lo sabrás!

Sakura hizo una mueca de asco al imaginarse a ella, gustando de un chico.

— Iugh, no mami.

— Ya te veré, en unos años, enamorada por ahí. —Advirtió, con aquel tono típico en una madre.

La pequeña soltó una risita, siendo seguida por un bostezo, restregándose un poco los ojitos. Fue una historia bastante bonita, pero hubiera preferido la de las tortuguitas ninja, con tal, no creía vivir aquello jamás.

Jamás entre comillas.

* * *

— ¿Te quedaras ahí parada sin decir nada? —Quizá cinco minutos llevaba observándola en silencio, se la veía bastante pensativa, como si solo su cuerpo estuviera ahí.

Se decía a si misma que era una persona inhumanamente tranquila, que aquello de entrar en tal grado de colapso nervioso por culpa de un crío virgen no era natural.

— ¿Por qué me ignoras?

Y ahí va de nuevo el perro arrepentido, a los hombres deberían enseñarles desde pequeños que tratar de buscarle la lengua a una mujer cuando esta enojada es como echarle gasolina al fuego, ella solo trataba de buscar la repuesta a sus dudas milenarias en sus flashbacks, ¿No podía Shaoran dejarla tranquila?

— Escúchame, si es por lo de hace rato, ya te dije que fui un idiota y te pedí disculpas.

Ella no respondió, solo volvió a hacer una mueca de fastidió.

Varios segundos él chasquido de los dedos de Shaoran la sacó de su trance y solo alcanzo a oír el final de lo que decía.

— ...cría que no me esta escuchando.

— ¿Qué?

El automáticamente frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Sakura?

«Resulta qué estoy en un debate mental de porqué me puse como una fan alocada de algún cantante famoso cuando me caí sobre ti del árbol, oh queridísimo Xiaolang Li.» pensó, pero lo que dijo no se parecía en nada a eso.

— Nada.

Miró de forma extraña a la castaña, como si la conociera lo suficiente para saber que lo que acababa de salir de sus labios no era más que una vil mentiria, «pero eso es imposible» se dijo a si misma, la única persona capaz de saber si mentía o no era su madre, y que en paz descanse, no había nadie además de ella, ni su padre, tal vez Tôya, un poco.

Él iba a volverle a reclamar, pero el sonido de unas pisadas en el pastó llamo su atención. A los pocos segundos se acercó Tomoyo, pero la susodicha no tenia su expresión de siempre, su mirada estaba más perspicaz y audaz que nunca.

— ¿Por qué los dos están tan sucios? —Comenzó el interrogatorio. El primer testigo balbuceo un poco, mientras que la otra ajena a su conversación intentaba buscar una excusa para haberse puesto de esa manera con Shaoran, su madre no podía estar en lo cierto con todos sus cuentos infantiles, claro que no.

— ¡Sakura, responde! —Masculló él, entre dientes. ¿Acaso ella iba a dejarlo a él dar las explicaciones?

Y como si consiguiera la respuesta a una duda milenaria golpeó con su puño la palma de su mano.

— ¡Lo tengo!

Él la miró algo perplejo.

«_¿Tenía qué…?_»

Ella alzó la mirada fijando su vista en Shaoran, quién peló los ojos retrocediendo un paso instintivamente.

— ¡Es tú culpa! ¡Los sonrojos y todo lo demás es contagioso! —Exclamó Sakura, señalándolo con su dedo índice, en esa pose de –acabo de responder mi duda milenaria, denme el premio Nobel.-

A Shaoran le apareció una gota azul en la sien de proporciones colosales.

_«¿Está loca con qué se drogó?»_

— ¿Se puede saber qué paso entre ustedes dos? —Tomoyo tenía la ceja izquierda muy alzada. Aquella pregunta hizo que Sakura se diera cuenta por fin de su presencia.

— Habían un gato ahí, atrapado. —Señalo hacia el árbol. —Lo intente rescatar, la rama se rompió y caí sobre este imbécil. —Ahora su dedo daba hacia Shaoran. Tomoyo rió, luego compuso una expresión de completa preocupación.

— ¿No te lastimaste verdad, Sakurita?

La aludida rodó los ojos y negó despreocupadamente la cabeza, no estaba acostumbrada a que se preocuparan tanto por ella, era extraño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unas horas después…**

Habiendo culminado ya la última clase del día, «educación física», y luego de negarle como cuarenta veces a Tomoyo que no necesitaba que la esperara y la llevara a su casa, se fue como alma que lleva el diablo directo a las regaderas, había jugado básquet y necesitaba urgentemente una ducha. Había sido la única chica la cual los hombres considerarían "muy linda como para sudar" qué tocó algún balón sin haber sido mandada por el entrenador.

Salió de aquella ducha como si tuviera un alma nueva.

Sin mucha prisa fue directo hacia los vestidores para vestirse, encontró su ropa exactamente donde la había dejado, pero no estaba sola, había una sutil nota color naranja haciéndole compañía. Río, alzando una ceja.

«¿En serio?, dejar notas a las chicas es tan Old School, —se dijo— hoy en día por lo general le envías un email, un sms, un mensaje en un halcón, o lo escribes con lápiz labial en la puerta de su casa, no se, pero algo que no sea una nota.»

Tratando de no enfocarse en lo poco cliché del asunto abrió la nota, para su mala fortuna la letra estaba impresa, con eso supuso qué la persona la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que puede reconocer fácilmente la caligrafía de alguien.

Era eso o la flojera hizo que lo hiciera a computadora. No le dio importancia, preferiría dejarlo a la suerte.

Encogiéndose de hombros se propuso a comenzar a leer, lo que ella creía, una nota de amor u otra estupidez.

_"Queridísima Amamiya, así que ahora vives con Li, vaya sorpresa, te aconsejo que antes de pasado mañana hayas agarrado tus cosas y te hayas marchado de ahí, si no, haré tu vida en esta escuela miserable…"_

No pudo evitar reír en voz alta, ¿Una chica, «o chico»_, _se había atrevido a amenazarla por crío de Li? ¿De verdad? ¿A ella? No podía creerlo todavía.

Bajó más la vista retomando la lectura, tratando de encontrar aunque sea algún rastro de valentía impresa.

"… _Att: K…"  
_

«Oh, puso sus iniciales, cuidado, estamos en presencia de toda una sicaria de la mafia japonesa.»

_"PD: Como prueba de qué hablo en serio, me lleve tu ropa interior. Xoxo."_

Volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte, su risa nerviosa volvía a aparecer, «¿De verdad alguien creía que podía…»

Un momento.

Reaccionó.

— ¡Ella no puede estar hablando en serio! —Daba gracias por haber estado sola en aquellos vestidores, el grito resonó en todo el lugar. Busco y revolvió varias veces su ropa tratando de encontrar sus prendas intimas, y no…

Aquello era en serio.

Alguien le había robado las bragas.

«No sabía si reír o yo llorar de lo ilógico que era aquella situación» se dijo, pero termino riendo con amargura, no sabía que estaba pasando, y en esos momentos solo deseaba romperle la maldita cara a alguien.

* * *

— ¿Dónde esta tu amiguita, hija? —Preguntó la moderna señora al ver a su hija entrado en la sola a la limusina.

Parpadeo varias veces, sin entender, luego recordó.

— Me dijo que no hacía falta que la llevara, que la buscarían más tarde. —Comentó sin darle mucha importancia, a diferencia de la moderna mujer.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?

— Sakura.

Su madre la miró con las cejas alzadas interrogantes.

— Sakura Amamiya. —Se corrigió.— ¿Por qué, mamá?

Aquella pregunta quedo en el aire, Sonomi ni se molesto en responderle a su hija, tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente.

_«Esa niña tiene que ser ella.» _

* * *

**~Notas de la autora~**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? ¿Felices y eufóricas porqué actualicé? ¿Sí? ¡Lo sabía! Me alegro.

El principió de este capítulo fue algo tedioso, pero tenía que explicar como una modelo hija de buena familia termino casada con el hijo de un mafioso japonés, y era necesario todo eso, y para las que quedaron odiándome un poquito con el final... ¡Yo también las quiero!

Pero no, no, en serio, no crean que deje a Sakura sin bragas por ociosidad, lo hice por una razón.

Es importante... y no se las diré, muahaha.

También tenemos la aparición de la elegante y moderna señora Sonomi Daidōji. ¡Oh!

Gracias a Emi-chan y a love and peace 16, por felicitarme por el aniversario, son amor puro.

Y gracias a las/os demás por sus reviews :3.

Sin más que decirles, nos leemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Chais!


	6. V Familia Indeseable Parte I

_Sakura Card Captors es propiedad de las CLAMP, yo solo torturo humildemente a sus personajes._

**.**

**Infraganti.**

**.**

**Capítulo V.**

_"Familia indeseable I."_

* * *

**Sakura POV.**

Como pasaban los días, me vi involucrada en tres desafortunados incidentes que me dejaron sin bragas «y dignidad», por más comprometedor que eso sonará no tenía ni el más mínimo indicio sexual. El primer asalto ocurrió en los vestidores y la sutil nota naranja, como ya sabían, el segundo se llevo a cabo un fatídico martes que se me hizo tarde y termine llegando una hora más tarde completamente empapada por la fuerte lluvia que atestaba la tarde, ese mismo día la señora Ritsuko o «bruja con falta de sexo» como la había bautizado debido a su amable y armonioso carácter, me hizo un llamado de atención y me mando a las regaderas alegando que lo hacía para que no me contagiara de un resfriado.

Y le hice caso, me fui a duchar y cuando salí, había otra nota amenazante, ahora azul.

"Deberías de acatar las reglas, Sakura, vete de la casa de Li, te estoy dando oportunidad antes de que sea tarde. Xoxo. K."

Ese día tuve que retirarme mucho más temprano que lo habitual, nada que una pequeña mentirita blanca sobre lo mal que me sentía no pudiera arreglar, no iba a permitirle a esa persona darle el lujo de verme caminando de nuevo a las 6 de la tarde por el centro con frío y sin bragas, tratando de evitar que Shaoran notara mi pequeño problema.

El tercero fue un poco más extraño, me hizo darme cuenta que esto del acoso estaba yendo demasiado lejos y no se iba a detener hasta que yo hiciera algo al respecto.

Era viernes en la noche y había llegado cansada del instituto, «después de dos largas y tediosas horas de matemática y química, ¿Quién no?» no podía creer porqué los profesores no podían hacer sus clases más dinámicas, no sé, unos fuegos artificiales cada vez que alguien haga un ejercicio bien o algo así.

Entre brillantes pensamientos llegué a la puerta de la casa de Shaoran, giré la manilla, pero la puerta no abrió, tenía seguro, deduje que Li no había llegado, me había extrañado mucho aquello, puesto que lo vi saliendo del instituto primero que yo.

Diez minutos más tarde un muchacho castaño de 1.76 apareció por el sendero y subió los escalones, seguía con su uniforme y su mochila pero venía con un par de bolsas azules algo transparentes –y muy, muy llenas- de lo que yo creí eran, ¿víveres?

— Hola.

— Hola. —Le devolví el saludo.

— ¿Por qué no haces como en las películas y guardas una llave bajo el tapete de la entrada?

Shaoran pareció pensar su respuesta.

— No tengo un tapete en la entrada.

Lo miré fijamente y me di cuenta de que era extraño en él bromear, o mejor dicho, ser sarcástico, se le estaban pegando mis manías y aquello no me parecía muy bueno.

— Quise decir, ¿Cómo haces entonces cuando pierdes tu llave o la dejas adentro?

— Soy una persona muy cuidadosa, siempre reviso si tengo mis llaves conmigo antes de salir de cualquier sitio. No soy tan pendejo y despistado como crees. —Contestó, como si estuviera diciendo algo sumamente obvio.

Me sentí levemente identificada con ese insulto, yo si había perdido las llaves millones de veces y millones de veces he tenido que tratar de convencer a los guardas espaldas de mi padre que sí era su hija y no una vil espía.

— Que te den, Shaoran. Abre la maldita puerta.

Me aparte para que pudiera pasar a la entrada, dejo la bolsa a un costado de él, hurgó un poco en su bolsillo sacando la llave consigo para luego meterla en la cerradura, la giró y segundos más tarde nos encontrábamos ya en el interior de la casa, dejándolo a él en la sala me encamine a la habitación que por los momentos era mía, abrí la puerta, busqué un bolsito, tome un traje de baño más o menos decente del armario de Paris Hilton, una toalla y salí por la puerta con dirección a la piscina. Necesitaba urgentemente darme un relajante chapuzón.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y sin siquiera mirar a Shaoran salí por la puerta de atrás directo a la piscina, la rodeé y me metí en una especie de tienda para cambiarse, me despoje rápidamente de mi ropa y me coloqué el traje de baño, salí de ahí y lancé mi ropa en el primer sitio que vi y me lancé de clavado.

«Grave error.»

Me entretuve nadando por más de una hora y media, hasta que Shaoran se apareció en el marco de la entrada, gritándome algo como «¡¿No piensas comer?!» solo para recibir un «¡Pareces mi esposa!» mío.

Rodando los ojos y sin muchas ganas me fui nadando hacía la escalera tipo marinera y salí de la piscina sintiendo extremadamente pesada pero muy relajada, tenía el cabello sumamente empapado y un frío del demonio me recorrió. Camine hacía mi ropa y de nuevo sentí que se crispaba cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Había otra maldita nota encima de mis cosas, solo que esta vez, amarilla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shaoran POV.**

Sabía que las mujeres se pueden poner de mal humor de repente. Conocía unas cuantas que se veían enfrascadas en pensamientos lindos y situaciones claramente imaginarias y cuando salían de esos lindos y bellos pensamientos se enojaban porqué asumían que tu nunca harías ese tipo cosas.

Y claro, tú ni enterado estabas.

Sabía que vivir con Sakura era un gran reto a tratar, pero yo soy un caballero fiel a su palabra, estúpido, pero fiel a su palabra, a pesar de lo mucho que odiara las constantes preguntas de Eriol y varios del equipo de Béisbol sobre nuestra relativa y rara amistad, el flujo de atención que recibía de esos imbéciles no iba a lograr que cediera y cantará toda la verdad. Y también está el hecho que me cuesta coordinar las palabras cuando estoy tan nervioso.

No tengo mucha práctica hablando con mujeres, he tratado a varias nada más, entre ellas: las novias que ha tenido Eriol y varios del equipo, Tomoyo, las dos novias –ejem- que he tenido yo, y mis hermanas. Creo que debido a eso es mi falta de tino con ellas, y con Sakura.

Pero sinceramente no me parecía que eso fuera lo que estaba pasando con Sakura en aquel momento que salí y me situé en el marco de la puerta para decirle por novena vez que debía dejar de creerse Ariel la sirenita y entrar a comer algo. Ella nunca había sido «en las dos semanas que llevaba conociéndola, cabe a destacar» ese tipo de mujer. La había visto furiosa antes, demasiadas veces para mi suerte. Demonios, de hecho había visto todos los estados de enfado que tenía: molesta, iracunda, detestable, cercana a la violencia, a punto de cometer un maldito genocidio y a punto de cortarte los huevos apenas le dirigieras la palabra.

Pero nunca la había visto tan al borde de la ira, del estrés y del sentimiento de –ya no puedo seguir con esto- el cual reflejaba claramente sus expresiones. Aquello hizo que yo ni le prestará atención a que estaba en bañador y yo no había visto a alguna chica que no fuera de mi familia en... eso.

— ¿Me dirás que sucede o debo preguntártelo varias veces?

Mis palabras hicieron que reaccionará notando mi presencia, alzó aquellos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes y me vio como si fuera no más que un vil insecto pegado en la suela de su zapato.

Tardo demasiado en contestarme, más bien una eternidad, «en ese momento me di cuenta que había estado causando lentamente mi propia muerte.» Después de un breve silenció, aquella flama de pura ira que se reflejaba en sus ojos se apaciguo, aún sentía que se me calaban todos y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo, pero decidí esperar un poco más por una respuesta. Pero eso sí, si duraba más de cinco minutos, huiría, aún temía por mi vida.

«Y mis huevos.»

— Tengo un acosador que me roba las bragas. —Dijo, en una voz tan baja que necesité un momento para registrar que había dicho algo y otro más para procesarlo. Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

— No me estés jodiendo Sakura, es en serio.

Por la mirada que me dio no me dieron más ganas de llevarle la contraria, le estaba costando un mundo abrirse a mí en ese tipo de cosas, y era en serio todo aquello, un pervertido estaba robándole las…

Enrojecí hasta las orejas.

— ¿Te roba… qué?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡LAS BRAGAS SHAORAN! ¡ME HA ROBADO LAS BRAGAS TRES VECES! —Sí había otra forma de enrojecer más de lo que estaba, pues, yo era la prueba viviente, hasta sentí miedo de qué los vecinos pudieran oírla y le comentaran a mi madre cuando pasará casualmente por aquí a fin de año que tenía una compañera poco usual a la cual le robaban las bragas.

De todas las preguntas que podía hacerle, solo una salió de mi boca.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Me golpeé internamente varias veces por la falta de tino que tenía para estas cosas.

— Lamento no haberlo incluido en nuestras conversaciones matutinas, ya sabes, —movió las manos como si intentará agrupar bien las palabras—algo como: «¿Cómo te fue en la práctica de hoy, querido Xiaolang? Me contaron que bateaste varios jonrones, me alegro mucho. Por cierto, hoy un pervertido me robo mis bragas mientras me duchaba después de educación física. ¿Quieres más leche en tu cereal?»

Me di cuenta en esos momentos que ella cuando llegaba al punto de odio total usaba el sarcasmo como escudo y pronunciaba mi nombre en un perfecto chino.

— Que linda.

Me miró, algo aturdida.

— ¿Linda qué?

— La forma en la que te refugias en tu sarcasmo y no te abres antes nadie. —Sabía que la patada en los huevos que me estaba ganando iba a ser sumamente dolorosa, pero me molestaba que con toda la intimidad que habíamos ganado «ya no me gritaba "crío" 24/7» aún le costara decirme que alguien la acosaba.

Su rostro adopto un peligroso rojo lleno de cólera, di gracias al cielo de que estuviera la piscina de por medio entre nosotros.

— Qué te den, Li, a ti y a tu estúpido razonamiento psicológico errado. No uso mi sarcasmo como mecanismo de refugió, lo uso como mecanismo anti-idiotas. —Replicó, jodiéndome, alzando sutilmente ambas cejas con la última silaba. Maldición, sabía exactamente lo que había querido decir con ese gesto, inexplicablemente, lo sabía.

«No trates de jugar mi juego, crío, qué mientras tú vas, yo he vuelto he ido nueve veces, y hasta me comí un taco en el camino.»

Y terminando esa frase me mostró el dedo del medio mientras me sonreía con desprecio, tomó sus cosas y se fue hecha una furia al interior de la casa, escurriendo todo por donde pasaba.

* * *

**Sakura POV.**

Mirando por la ventana de mi habitación situada en el segundo piso veía el cálido y hermoso atardecer, una mezcla de rosado, rojo y naranja se abría paso a lo lejos, por la avenida principal. Era una pena que no pudiera disfrutar de él, el humor que tenía no era el mejor, cerrando las cortinas me pregunté si sería posible que mi día mejorara un poco aunque sea.

No había nada en particular que hubiera ido mal: de hecho, era más bien al contrario «a excepción de la nota y mis bragas». Mi rutina diaria con Shaoran lleva aunque sea dos insultos hacía su madre y cuatro a él, sumado de varias maldiciones, sin embargo algo en aquella contestación de parte de él no pudo evitar que estuviera de un humor de perros.

Tomoyo se había ocupado de decirme cada quince minutos por sms durante las tres últimas horas que me estaba comportando como una adolescente malhumorada y que yo debería sonreír más a menudo, que me veía hermosa cuando lo hacía. Para cuando termino de hablar yo solo quería matarla. Le había contado que tenía un problema con un muchacho, no le dije quién o porqué, solo eso. No hacía más que preguntarme cada vez que podían qué demonios me pasaba «no con esas palabras vulgares y con un tono elegante y más bien chillón» y francamente, supongo que era lo normal en las chicas de mi edad.

Yo misma tenía que admitir que había estado imposible el último par de días. Y eso, teniendo en cuenta que hablábamos de mí, era algo extraordinario después de todos los problemas con las bragas, el acosador, Shaoran y la vida. Y como era propio de Tomoyo, cuando ya anunció que se iba a ir a dormir, declaró justo antes de colgar que lo que me hacía falta era una buena ida de compras.

Odiaba verme atrapada en aquella situación.

Por un lado podía librarme del acosador en un dos por tres con una simple llamada al número de celular de mi padre, pero eso le estaría diciendo que yo no puedo resolver los problemas por mí misma y que aún necesitaba de su protección. No le iba a dar ese lujo.

Cosa que era sumamente obvio, pronto cumpliría apenas diecisiete años, era un bebé todavía, pero era tan orgullosa como él como para no admitir eso mientras viva.

* * *

Tres sutiles golpes le indicaron a Fujitaka que alguien tocaba la puerta.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece? —Dijo, al aire, puesto que la persona seguía al otro lado de la puerta.

Segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió y un serio y un poco despeinado Bozzo entró a la estancia, con un sobre en la mano derecha y una bolsa con un pote de comida China en la otra.

— Buenas tardes, señor.

Fujitaka asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención, se encontraba enfrascado revisando algo en su laptop.

— Le traje el informe semanal y el almuerzo.

El peligroso y fornido mafioso japonés volvió a asentir, pronunciando un escueto, -muy bien, Bozzo- para después reaccionar y mirarlo a través de las gafas que usaba en la oficina.

— ¿El informe de Sakura, no?

— Sí, jefe.

— Léelo para mi, no tengo tiempo de ponerme a leerlo yo, tengo varios negocios para mañana y Yue llegó a mí con dos problemas con el cargamento que viene de China así que estoy full.

— Sí, no se preocupe, —se aclaró un poco la garganta— por los momentos no ha habido ningún problema grave, sus notas están igual a cuando ella veía clases en las oficinas, tal vez un poco mejor, menos en matemática, hubo un pequeño percance con dos alumnos de otro salón, —Fujitaka alzó ambas cejas, pidiendo una explicación— al parecer estaban molestando a un chico y Sakura los amenazó —Internamente el mafioso estaba perplejo, pero por fuera seguía imperturbable— pero no paso a mayores, nos encargamos de ellos poniendo una queja anónima en el departamento de la institución, alegando violencia contra varios estudiantes y amenazas tanto físicas como psicológicas.

«Y para esto es que trabajo como mafioso, para acusar estudiantes.»

Como su jefe no dijo nada al respecto, decidió proseguir.

— Por ende todo ha ido normal, a excepción de… —Fujitaka volvió a alzar la vista interrogante— a su hija le han estado… —Bozzo no tenía ni idea de cómo formular aquella oración— hurtando varias prendas intimas cada vez que ella las deja al alcance. No hemos actuado porqué tanto ella como usted no nos lo han pedido, y no parece estar en peligro su vida.

«Ese era el momento —se dijo internamente el fiel socio— dónde lo insultaría por dejar que eso pasará y lo mandaría por dos semanas a hacer encargos en los muelles. »

— De acuerdo, si eso es todo puedes retirarte.

Bozzo estaba perplejo por la calmada y neutra respuesta de su señor.

— ¿No le importa, señor? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Fujitaka dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para levantarse y reír sonoramente.

— Por favor, Bozzo, no seas imbécil, ¿Crees que dejaría que a mi pequeña le sucediera algo mientras viva con ese Jovencito Li? Sé quién está detrás de esos hurtos, pero lo qué no se es el motivo, pronto me comunicaré con él y resolveremos cordialmente todo este asunto, por lo pronto, retírate, te llamaré si sucede algo.

Y sin decir una palabra, asintió, retirándose de la estancia.

«Sí de por si su jefe daba miedo cuando se enojaba, cuando reía era diez veces peor.»

* * *

Tres golpecitos llamando a su puerta la despertaron, inexplicablemente ella siempre se dormía cuando llegaba al tope del estrés y el odio.

Se levanto de la cama sin importarle su apariencia y fue a abrir la puerta.

Un sonido metálico tintineante fue lo primero que escucho, restregándose un poco los ojos observo con claridad a Shaoran, parado enfrente de su puerta, sosteniendo una bandeja de plata que vibraba por el leve «o quizá grave párkinson» que presentaba él castaño. Sobre la misma había un vaso con lo que suponía ella, jugo de naranja, unas tostadas y un pollito frito.

_«Una combinación bien random a mi criterio.»_

Miró a ambos lados extrañada, para luego fijar su vista sospechosa en Shaoran.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡T-te traje esto! —Anunció con voz forzada, alzando con muy poca delicadeza la bandeja hacía Sakura, bajando la mirada rápidamente tapándola por su largo flequillo cayendo por su frente, a la vez que un fuerte rubor aparecía en su cara.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡De-debes de tener hambre! no has c-comido en horas. —Las palabras salieron como un cohete de sus labios, si no estuviera tan perpleja se reiría por sus reacciones, pero solo atino a agradecerle con dificultad a la par que se apresuraba a recibir la bandeja.

Apenas la tuvo en sus manos Shaoran salió disparado escaleras abajo como si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiese.

«Necesito salir de aquí.» se dijo a sí misma, aún desconcertada por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

— Mamá, ya la he invitado varias veces y todas se ha negado, hasta me ha puesto excusas ridículas, en serio creo que no desea venir.

— Tonterías, levanta el teléfono y vuélvela a invitar. —La moderna señora Sonomi se encontraba al borde del estrés por culpa de la falta de interés que presentaba su única hija, no le importaba lo que pensara en estos momentos, no iba a perder la oportunidad de volver a ver a la hija de Nadeshiko.

Tomoyo suspiró internamente buscando el teléfono para marcarle de nuevo a Sakura, desde que tenía uso de razón su madre no estaba al pendiente ni de sus amistades ni de su vida diaria, hasta el año pasado había estado trayendo consigo a clases una camada de guardaespaldas, sabía que su madre no podía cuidarla por su atareado trabajo, pero francamente ella pasaba más tiempo con el servicio que con su propia familia.

Tres tonos más tarde Sakura contesto, Sonomi no tenía idea de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo su hija, de seguro Sakura la tildaría de fastidiosa y molesta.

— Hola, Sakurita, disculpa que te moleste de nuevo, pero quería saber si…

— ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? ¿Ahora? ¿Ya? Bueno, si tú insistes. Voy en camino. —Termino su oración y velozmente colgó, dejando a una perpleja Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea, siendo arrullada por el sonido del teléfono:

«Pi, pi, pi...»

— ¿Entonces? —Sonomi la miraba algo ansiosa, Tomoyo estaba tan extrañada que ni se percato de esa peculiar emoción que se presentaba en su imperturbable madre.

— Viene en camino. —Y solo eso le falto decir para que Sonomi gritará como una adolescente.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¿Qué, Tomoyo?

— Agradece que esto pasó aquí en la casa ¿De acuerdo? No vuelvas a gritar así, al menos, no cuando yo esté cerca.

Puso los ojos en blanco, incorporándose, para marcharse con elegancia de la habitación de su hija, tenía muchos preparativos que hacer y muy poquito tiempo.

«¿Qué demonios le está pasando a su madre con Sakura?»

* * *

**~ Notas de la autora ~**

¡Hola chicas!_ «y tal vez, ¿chicos?_» volví con un nuevo capítulo recién sacado del horno (?), lamento la tardanza, el fin de semana fui a una boda :3, «son tan lindas las bodas» y los otros días de esta semana a mis profesores les pico el bichito de mandar tarea y trabajos, pero ya todo bien.

Este capítulo es más que todo desde el punto de vista de Sakura y Shaoran. ¡Pobresito nuestro pequeño Shaoran! aún no sabe muy bien como controlar a nuestra violenta castaña, ni como controlar sus emociones, pero bueno, por ahí va jaja.

Y a nuestra castaña protagonista le siguen quitando las bragas, pero ¿Quién será ese «o esa» horrible acosador/a?

Pronto lo sabrán, pronto pronto.

Y Sonomi llegó con la camada de problemas, ya verán, muahaha(?)

Espero les guste y lamento si tengo algunos errores, nos leemos.


	7. VI Familia Indeseable Parte II

_Sakura Card Captors es propiedad de las CLAMP, yo solo torturo humildemente a sus personajes._

**.**

**Infraganti.**

**.**

**Capítulo VI.**

_"Familia Indeseable Parte II."_

**.**

* * *

— ¿A dónde vas?

Se había cambiado de atuendo y su cabello ya no estaba escurriendo, opto por ponerse algo semiformal, una blusa azul cielo, un pantalón ajustado negro y unas sandalias bajas. Aunque aquello último no le gustara, no estaba segura de que usar para ir la casa de Tomoyo, pero sabía que ella provenía de una familia con clase. «Ricos estúpidos y prejuiciosos» pensó, haciendo memoria de todas las veces que su padre le organizo una cita con algún muchacho "elegante y de buena cuna" para que ella lo eligiera como esposo.

«¿En qué siglo creía que vivía su viejo?».

No es que ella quisiera encajar y tener la aprobación de todos, pero con todo lo que le había ocurrido ese mismo día, no tenía ni ánimos de andar siendo escudriñada por las miradas reprobatorias de su familia.

Bajó la vista y su mirada se encontró con la ambarina, pero la fijó de inmediato en el curioso y cómico delantal verde aceituna que traía atado a la cintura.

El pareció captar todo. Tras quitárselo y ocultarlo -o tirarlo- atropelladamente entre los estantes situados a su espalda, rodeó un poco la sala de estar y se plantó delante de la castaña.

— ¿Comiste lo q-que yo te...

— Sí, gracias. —Con un sutil empujonsito lo aparto y siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

— Iré a casa de Tomoyo, nos vemos.

Y segundos más tarde lo único que se oía en la residencia Li era el sonido el horno en la cocina, y su herido corazón que latía desbocadamente.

— Al menos pudiste decir si te gusto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había llegado andando a la casa de Tomoyo, no le costó mucho encontrar aquella residencia, al menos no después de la sutil indicación que le había dado la amatista hace unos minutos vía sms.

"La casa Daidôji es la azul más grande y espaciosa que se vea apenas entres a las residencias Akiyaba."

Y efectivamente la dirección había sido correcta, ni tuvo que desviarse a preguntar sobre dónde podía quedar la residencia Daidôji. Camino un poco más y entro al camino empedrado un poco antes de la entrada, un par de segundo le bastaron para llegar al pórtico y con un sutil toqué al timbre, anunció su llegada.

A través de la ventana del segundo piso la señora Daidôji divisó a su sobrina mientras llegaba, con una velocidad casi sobrenatural entró al cuarto de su hija y le ordeno que bajara a recibir a su invitada.

«Parece más tú invitada que la mía» quiso haberle dicho a su madre, pero al igual que muchas otras frases que también fueron por ese trayecto, se las guardo para sí. Porqué, así no era como se debía comportar una señorita Daidôji.

En situaciones parecidas en donde tenía que aguardar en algún sitio, a nuestra castaña le llamaba la atención cualquier estupidez que se le topara; una mariposa, una mosca, una gota de agua que se encontraba a punto de caer de las flores azules al otro lado de la calle.

«¡Qué extraños los giros inesperados que podía dar la vida!» se dijo la señora Sonomi, hacía no más de 7 años, su única y hermosa prima-hermana había fallecido debido a un fatídico accidente, el cual también fue a causa de sus problemas cardíacos; ella había ido a su funeral, junto con su abuelo y había tenido el placer de conocerla, la pequeña Sakura, la cual había heredado los poderosos ojos de su madre. Ella vio en esa pequeña ese día el espíritu de su fallecida prima, y decidió que ella haría lo que fuera por ella. Y ahora, después de esos años ella había vuelto a aparecer en su vida, de seguro tenía que significar algo.

Desde aquel funeral ella había abandonado Tokio y se había ido junto con su hija a Inglaterra, pero había regresado para que Tomoyo continuara sus estudios en el mejor instituto de Japón.

Le dio unas pocas ordenes a la servidumbre de qué comerían y que lo harían en el gran salón con vista al jardín, tratando lo más posible que calmar su enérgica emoción, lo menos que quería era soltarle aquella bomba a Sakura antes de tiempo, preferiría ganarse poco a poco su confianza.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro hija, pasa.

Ambas adolescentes entraron a la elegante estancia decorada parcialmente con puras obras de arte inglesas, unos grandes ventanales que se abrían paso en todo el frente de su vista, el cual opacaba y oscurecía debido a la luz la imagen de la señora Daidôji.

— Mamá, quería presentarte a mi amiga, ella es...

— ¡Sakura!

Ensimismada en lo espaciosa y elegante que era aquella habitación no se dio cuenta que la desconocida señora Daidôji ni se había movido después de articular su nombre. Ni tampoco sabía donde la conocía para que la tratara con tal confianza. Qué extraño le hubiera parecido aquello si estuviera fijada en ella. Quizás ella no era lo que esa importante y rica señora esperaba, Sakura no podía saber qué pensaba, pero le dio igual. Cuando entro un poco más a la estancia, la pudo visualizar mejor.

— Tomoyo me ha hablado tanto de ti. —Ella sonrió. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Sakura se quedo helada, completamente sin habla, algo que pocas veces le había pasado.

No era tanto por el hecho de esa mujer la estuviera mirando de aquel modo. Aunque pareciera una insensatez, la estaba mirando como si la «reconociera» como si supiera quién es ella en realidad. Demonios, le parecía vagamente familiar, de esas personas a las que le recoges un lapicero alguna vez y nunca los vuelves a ver... Pero no, había otra cosa... aunque ella jurara no haberla visto antes, no estaba completamente segura.

La señora se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella con aire soñador -idéntica a Tomoyo-, medía aproximadamente un metro ochenta, y eso contando los tacones, sin ellos debería medir quizá un metro setenta, o menos, era delgada, más del porte de una mujer ejecutiva que de una modelo. Ofrecía un aspecto más bien importante y soberbio, subrayado por su falda negra corte recto y su blusa de satén color beigh con un cinturón negro en la cintura que hacía juego.

Claro, sin contar su exótico peinado, corto atrás, largo adelante.

Esa mujer le daba mala espina, no tanto por creer que la conocía, más que todo era por aquel raro peinado, nadie con ese tipo de corte podría tramar algo bueno.

De repente se sintió algo incómoda por la mirada expectante que le daba la señora Daidôji, tragó en seco y retrocedió lenta e imperceptiblemente un paso.

«Tiene los mismo gestos que Nadeshiko» pensó Sonomi, sonriendo para sus adentros, si aún le quedaban dudas de que esa niña no era su sobrina, quedaron zanjadas.

Decidió darle un poco de espacio, quizá la estaba asustando un poco. Su hija, al ver lo raro que estaba yendo aquella situación, decidió intervenir.

— Creo que tenemos tarea que hacer mamá, nos vemos en un rato para almorzar.

— Si querida, nos vemos, Sakura. —Y sonando aquellos tacones punta de aguja se giro y se volvió con dirección a su escritorio, sin siquiera percatarse que dos ojos verdes se estaban clavando en su espalda.

No sabía quién demonios era esa mujer, pero esa sonrisa no le convencía en lo absoluto, había algo detrás de todo esto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shaoran estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, en una posición bastante incomoda, de cabeza y con la cara roja debido a toda la sangre que bajaba, cuando de un momento a otro el timbre sonó, asustándole de tal modo que termino en el piso, con el cuello en una dirección como si fuera de goma.

Maldijo en voz baja, no esperaba nadie esa tarde, aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez Sakura se había sentido culpable de haberlo tratado mal y había regresado, genial.

Se encamino hacía la puerta para abrirla, no sin antes sacudir velozmente su cabello para peinarlo un poco.

— Sabía que vol…

Esperando toparse con unos violentos y peligrosos ojos aceituna, se encontraba observando unos curiosos y perspicaces ojos azul oscuro, que lo observaban a él a través de unos lentes de pasta negra.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien, Shaoran?

El pequeño tomate negó, exagerada y repetidas veces. Sentía ya como se le empezaba a trabar la lengua.

— No no, es que… el repartidor de pizza, sí, ¡Él! —Sonrío, aliviado de haber conseguido una excusa— me cobró mucho menos que lo habitual y me pareció gracioso que no hubiera vuelto por él.

— De acuerdo, pequeño. —Contestó el chico inglés, mirándolo con intriga, no le creía en lo absoluto, pero le estaba causando intriga porqué su amigo chino le estaba mintiendo tanto últimamente. — Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Y el fifa?

Tenía la mente en otro sitio, necesito más de diez segundos para entender de que hablaba Eriol, y cinco segundos más para responderle.

— ¡Oh! Cierto, pero, creí que ibas a venir mañana.

Los ojos azules parpadearon varias veces, una sospecha paso por esos ojos, pero desapareció casi al instante.

— Te dije el miércoles que vendría el viernes en vez de él sábado porqué tendré una cena familiar.

«¿Por qué seré tan imbécil a veces?» se reprochó Shaoran, riendo y dando unos traspiés hacía atrás a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo, invito a pasar a su mejor amigo, agradeciendo que Sakura se hubiera ido esa tarde, pero eso no era lo que lo estaba poniendo nervioso, lo que si lo estaba haciendo era el hecho que no tenía ni idea de cuándo regresaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tarde transcurrió con suma normalidad, o eso estaba creyendo Eriol, su mejor amigo estaba un poco extraño, más de lo que usualmente era.

No sabía qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, llevaban jugando toda la tarde y él le había metido más de diez goles en cada partido, generalmente lograba tres y es porque Shaoran se iba a comer algo sin dejar puesto el pause. Pero ese día estaba ocurriendo diferente, era normal que tal vez se le hubiera pasado por alto que vendría hoy, comprensible, tal vez el se había vuelto mejor jugando fifa, también era comprensible, pero ¿Qué estuviera toda la tarde volteando cada tres endemoniados minutos a la puerta como si fuera un delincuente escondiendo droga y un policía estuviera a punto de cruzar esa puerta? Incomprensible.

Estudió las expresiones de Shaoran para orientarse y tratar de averiguar qué era lo qué lo traía tan acongojado y preocupado. Después de todo, su mejor amigo gozaba de una tranquilidad imperturbable que hasta miedo y desesperación causaba.

Se había disculpado y había ido a la cocina más de tres veces a llamar por teléfono, y cada vez que volvía parecía más trastornado que antes, como si le hubieran dicho que la persona que trataba de contactar había muerto.

— Xiaolang.

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Xiaolang?

Nada.

— ¡Li!

Un alarmado castaño salió casi que corriendo de la cocina con dirección a la sala, llevándose más de un cuadro muy caro y reliquias valiosas chinas por el medio, cuando llegó a donde estaba Eriol, se dio cuenta que este estaba cruzado de brazos y con una expresión poco amigable. Trato de acompasar lo más que pudo su semblante, tratando de parecer calmado y relajado, pero le salió fue una mueca más bien torcida.

Shaoran sonrío nerviosamente. Sus dientes eran excesivamente blancos y su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre. Varias gotas de sudor comenzaban a caerle como cascada en la frente.

Eriol frunció el ceño.

— ¿No crees que ya es hora de que vayas a tu... casa? —El castaño no supo como articular esa pregunta para que no sonará tan mal. Esperaba que Eriol no reaccionara pesadamente, aunque aquello era lo natural.

— ¿Estas echándome?

— No, no, no, ¡No! —Se apresuró a corregirse— ¿Cómo crees eso? Es solo que se esta haciendo tarde y creía que sería mejor que tú te...

— ¿Qué yo me fuera...? —Concluyó Eriol, asintiendo lentamente, tratando de entender a que venia toda esa mierda.— Son las seis apenas, Shaoran, ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

— Es que... Es una locura.— Aquella sonrisa en su rostro era cansada, y su voz tenía un tono cansino.

— No creo que eso...

Con un estruendoso golpe la puerta se abrió y la protagonista que faltaba hizo aparición, llevaba una falda negra de cuero, unas botas, y una blusa blanca de ondas «¿Qué demonios traía puesto?» pensó Shaoran, haciendo memoria de que ella cuando se había ido llevaba algo completamente distinto.

— ¡MALDITA SEA!

Dos pasos hacía atrás departe de Shaoran y su amigo.

El caminar de Sakura se había vuelto tosco y violento. Shaoran había notado -como es tan difícil- el tono de reproche que había usado cuando entró a la casa, y pensó que algo realmente malo debió de haber pasado en casa de Tomoyo para que se estuviera comportando así.

«¿O tal vez le habían robado sus bragas otra vez?» Enrojeció levemente ante la idea de ir a averiguarlo.

Sabía lo bastante sobre el temperamento de Sakura, como para no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Desde el primer momento que entró y dio dos pasos hacia atrás y su amigo lo había imitado, había tomado la decisión de que no diría absolutamente nada. Lamentablemente, su amigo no sabía absolutamente nada sobre su lindo carácter.

— Santa madre de los dioses sado-masoquistas, ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

Shaoran había oído la misma exclamación toda su vida, y no era inmune al hecho que aunque Eriol estuviera loco por Tomoyo, eso no lograría reprimirlo por besar u observar a otras sin pudor alguno.

Observó a la castaña que se acercaba a ellos, a paso lento, como un tigre a punto de atrapar a un antílope, Shaoran comenzó a aguantar la respiración, se persignó y hasta comenzó a pensar donde escribiría para que supieran que después de su muerte deseaba que donaran sus órganos.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

La sonrisa de Eriol desapareció.

— ¿Quieres problemas conmigo?

Eriol negó.

— Para nada, a menos que tú si quieras, preciosa.

«Fue un gusto conocerte, Eriol.» Dijo internamente Shaoran, colocándole una mano en el hombro al muchacho.

La aludida sonrió perversamente, le quito los lentes a Eriol y con fuerza rompió sus anteojos a la mitad y se los lanzó a la cara, para luego darse media vuelta.

— Oh, se me olvidaba.

Se regresó sobre sus pasos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Eriol se hallaba tirado en el piso retorciéndose, agarrándose protectoramente sus partes nobles.

— Soy Sakura, no preciosa, imbécil.

Y desapareció escaleras arriba, roja de la adrenalina y la furia, él ambarino la miraba expectante, aún no creía todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Ella prácticamente lo había dejado sin hijos.

Eriol de seguro iba a querer muchas explicaciones después de eso. Sí es que lograba levantarse después de ese pequeño rodillazo, le dio su más sentido pésame silenciosamente, a la vez que iba a la cocina a buscarle un poco de hielo. Después de llevársela y ver como casi lloraba, la misma pregunta seguía circulando en su mente.

¿Qué logró poner a Sakura de esa forma?

* * *

**~Notas de la autora~**

Hola. ¡Cómo estánnn mis pequeñas -o pequeños o.o- lectoras! Más de una debe de estar muy molesta con la Sakura del inicio, y a las que aman a Eriol también deben estarlo con la del final, *coff coff* pero bueno, tal vez se paso un poquito, pero algo muy molesto y horrible debió de haberle pasado allá con Sonomi, pobresita.

Me tarde un poquitin, tenía un pequeño bloqueo lector, pero lo termine, generalmente me pongo a escribir los capítulos en mi celular mientras veo clase, pero esta vez he visto mucha clase de verdad (?) bueno, espero les haya gustado, pensaba subirlo mañana pero lo termine de editar y poner lindo hoy.

Discúlpenme de todo corazón si tengo errorsitos u horrores ortográficos, un saludo y ¡Nos leemos!


	8. VII Impresiones que impresionan

Sakura Card Captors es propiedad de las CLAMP, yo solo torturo humildemente a sus personajes.

**.**

**Infraganti.**

**.**

**Capítulo VII.**

**.**

_"Impresiones que impresionan."_

**.**

* * *

2 horas antes...

— ¡Ahora prueba este Sakurita, te veras di-vi-na!

No sabía cómo había terminado envuelta en aquel horrible desastre lleno de ropa lujosa. Se había dirigido a la habitación de Tomoyo después de aquel desafortunado y extraño encuentro con la señora Daidôji. No sabía aún que había sucedido y aunque le haya dado veinte vueltas al asunto en su mente, no lograba enfocarla, aquello le frustraba de sobremanera, pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

Tomoyo tampoco tenía mucha idea de que estaba tramando su madre, hace años que no la veía así, y sinceramente le estaba cansando toda la intromisión en sus asuntos y sus amistades.

«¿Qué querría de Sakura?» pensaba, sabiendo que hasta la propia Sakura se había dado cuenta de su insensatez. Ella estaba avergonzada, su madre no la había avergonzado así desde que le presento a Eriol y ella lo llamó "playboy" en toda la cara, aunque no era tan errada aquella acusación, pero le causo una embarazosa situación con el joven Hiragizawa.

Tratando de desviar toda la tensión que se veía en Sakura desde que llegó, le propuso una tarde de modas.

A lo que ella negó, riéndose sonoramente, enseñándole el dedo del medio.

Empleo todas sus tácticas de persuasión habidas y por haber, junto con una pequeñita mentirita blanca de qué —tal vez ella tenía que ingeniarse para terminar unos diseños para mañana y si no reprobaría su curso de moda— pues, todo es posible en este mundo.

Efectivamente quince minutos más tarde una estresada y fastidiada castaña traía puesto un vestido azul cielo escotado en la espalda, que le llegaba hasta más abajo de la rodilla.

— Te ves preciosa Sakurita.

Ella hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente.

— ¿Cuántos faltan?

La amatista miro hacía el techo, colocando el dedo índice en su mandíbula mientras pensaba «ya la he torturado bastante», sonrío.

— Queda uno más y se acaba tu martirio, Sakurita.

Devolviéndose sobre sus pasos al armario de Tomoyo, empezó a despojarse de su ropa, decidiéndose por fin a hablar sobre el tema que la traía intrigada e incómoda desde que llegó.

— ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre tu madre? —Preguntó tras vestidores, tratando de que su pregunta sonará común, sin interés alguno.— Parece una mujer simpática.

Tomoyo fijó su vista en el vacio un momento, en un enfoque retrospectivo.

— Tú sabes, mujer moderna, de negocios, es dueña de la agencia de modelaje más famosa de Paris.

— Paríjh. —Repitió, tratando de imitar el acento francés que uso Tomoyo para pronunciarlo.— Entiendo.

Ella río un poco, sin rastro de sinceridad.

— ¿No se llevan bien?

Sakura asomó su cabeza por la cortina. Ella al verla parpadeó con duda.

— Tú y tu mamá... Quiero decir... Bueno, solo decía, no es problema mío igual.

— Claro que nos llevamos bien, solo que a veces pareciera que yo no le importo... —se interrumpió bruscamente, ella no era de abrirse ante cualquier persona de la nada.— Hable demasiado, ¿No crees? ¿Qué tal si bajamos a almorzar? Ya es hora, —bajó la vista a su muñeca derecha, hacía su reloj.— mamá ya debe de estar esperándonos y… Wow. —Su boca había formado una perfecta "o".

La castaña había salido luciendo una falda ajustada negra de cuero, junto con unas botas pequeñas y una blusa blanca, con unas ondas bastante angelicales.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— Te ves hermosa Sakurita.

El brillo soñador que apareció en los ojos de Tomoyo asustó un poco a Sakura, pero lo disimulo bastante bien, asintiendo lentamente, dándose media vuelta para ir a cambiarse, pero regresándose inmediatamente sobre sus pasos, con la apatía de cambiarse de nuevo a flor de piel. Al final decidió bajar así, con tal, no iría a ningún lado.

— ¿Desde cuándo vives en esta casa?

Con una mano en la baranda de las largas escaleras que van al recibir, se giró para mirar a su invitada. Sakura bajaba delicadamente los escalones, como toda una dama de alcurnia. Demonios, aquello era una manía casi inconsciente que se le había quedado pegada de su mamá.

— Desde que nací hasta que tuve unos cuatro años, luego mamá decidió irse a vivir al exterior, Inglaterra, y viví allí hasta que tuve trece años.

La miró con suspicacia.

— Así qué, ¿Hablas dos idiomas?

— Tres. —Sonrió, algo orgullosa, bajando el último escalón.— Fuimos de vacaciones a Paris durante los veranos.

«Oh, Paríjh. Qué mujer tan versátil» pensó, haciendo una mueca de aceptación.

A paso lento se dirigieron hacía la sala, continuando su banal conversación, Tomoyo se estaba sintiendo bastante cómoda hablando con Sakura, aunque al parecer ella no hablaba mucho, era una buena oyente.

Lo qué no notaba, por más perspicaz que fuese es que ella estaba atando cabos mentalmente, ahí había gato encerrado, algo no le estaba terminando de encajar.

— La comida será servida en el comedor con vista al Jardín, señoritas.

Alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo, siguiendo aquella rasposa voz, de la cual era dueña una señora de unos 67 años, llamada Clotilde. Llevaba 14 años trabajando para la familia Daidoji, era para Tomoyo como la abuela que nunca tuvo.

* * *

**Sakura.**

Ambas asentimos, siguiendo la dirección que nos había ordenado la señora, estaba incómoda, tiraba de la falda hacía abajo cada dos por tres, y trataba de no arreglarme tanto aquella blusa sin mangas. Mis brazos y mi pecho se sentían desnudos, sentía que aquella blusa era suficientemente transparente como para que se viera que traigo un brassier verde. El traje era uno de los favoritos de Tomoyo, lo había confeccionado ella misma hace un año, pero ella no era de vestirse así, —y sinceramente, yo tampoco—, no podía negar que le quedaba bastante bien, pero algo que ella odiaba era andar incomoda. Antes de bajar tomé mi chaqueta de cuero, hacía juego a fin de cuentas y preferiría tenerla conmigo.

Aquel pervertido ya no había vuelto a cometer sus fechorías, pero no iba a confiarse, aquel, —o aquella— la tenía con los vellos de puntita. Demonios, odiaba andar nerviosa por alguien que ni siquiera conocía, y es que, ¿Qué lógica puede tener eso?

— ¿Te sucede algo?

Se había vuelto a mirarme, o mejor dicho, a analizarme con esos grandes y perspicaces ojos amatista. Se había portado bastante bien conmigo, y curiosamente no había preguntado nada sobre mi mal humor, —no sabían cómo se lo agradecía internamente—.

Alzó las cejas y yo capte que nunca llegué a responderle, me había perdido en mis pensamientos por más de dos minutos.

— Nada, estoy algo incómoda con esta ropa.

— Tranquila, ya te acostumbrarás.

«Se va a acostumbrar tu mamá, no me tendrás como maniquí para siempre» pensé, pero articulando algo completamente diferente.

— Ni lo sueñes.

Abrió la boca, cerrándola inmediatamente, su madre había aparecido en escena, se había cambiado su traje de mujer moderna por un vestido floreado un poco más casual.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Se divirtieron allá arriba?

La amatista hizo una mueca y yo me encogí de hombros.

Lo qué siguió fueron varias conversaciones típicas: la escuela, los estudios, nuestras metas, los muchachos, el playboy de Eriol para Tomoyo, y a mi queridísima amiga se le escapo cierto detalle sobre Shaoran, y pues, la lluvia de preguntas cayó sobre mi.

— Entonces dime, Sakura, ¿Puedo llamarte así? —Asentí—, cuéntame de tus padres, ¿Viven juntos? —Traté de centrarme en sus palabras y no es su voz profundamente practicada, que hacía que todo sonará bonito y casual, cómo si supiera todo lo qué iba a decir desde antes, acentuando mi sospecha. Se inclinó un poco más.— Cuéntame de tú madre, ¿Es igual de hermosa que tú?

— Mi madre murió.

Un silenció abrumador inundo la habitación, miré a la Señora Daidoji fijamente mientras dije eso y un brillo, —casi imperceptible— paso por sus ojos, que si lo hubiera visto de reojo podría hasta creer que lo imagine. Miré a Tomoyo y tenía la cabeza gacha y avergonzada, supuse, por aquella falta de tino de su madre.

— Lo lamento querida.

Rayos, no entendía por qué las personas se disculpaban por algo de lo cual no tenían la culpa.

— ¿Con quién vives? ¿Tu padre?

— Aja.

— Pobresita. —Oh, odiaba cuando comenzaban a tratarme como si fuera una niña huérfana que crecía sin amor maternal. Tuve a mi padre, estoy pasando mi adolescencia normal, no tengo nada de "pobre".

— Con todo respeto, Señora Daidoji, mi familia está muy bien, no necesito su lastima.

Sus ojos claramente ofendidos recorrieron toda mi cara, escaneando cada lunar, cada centímetro de mi cara. Me crucé de brazos, alzando una ceja, ¿Quién demonios era aquella mujer?

— Mamá…

— Silencio, Tomoyo, no interrumpas.

«Buen intento, pequeña Tomoyo, buen intento.»

Iba a volver a hablarme pero el olor a pollo al horno recién sacado nos inundo las fosas nasales, era algo exquisito, mi estomagó rugía y aquella conversación había quedado ahí. Por ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo había transcurrido con bastante normalidad, comieron en silencio, pasándose la sal y las salsas de vez en cuando, como si fuera una autentica vélada con la Reina Isabel II.

O así fue, hasta que Sonomi se atragantó por accidente con un huesito de pollo.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, el chef llegó desde la cocina a socorrer a la señora Sonomi, Sakura pudo haberla socorrido, pero aquello desataría demasiadas preguntas de la señora Sonomi sobre ella. Dónde aprendió aquello, con quién, y para qué, teniendo solo dieciséis años era algo poco normal en una niña. Pero, claro, ella no iba a dejar que le sucediera algo malo, si ella tenía que hacerlo, lo haría.

— Señora, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Se encontraba inclinada, con una mujer de servicio atrás, dándole leves golpesitos en la espalda mientras ella llenaba sus pulmones del aire faltante en largas y sonoras boconadas. La servidumbre parecía nerviosa, más de lo natural. Como si fuera Isabelle II quién se estuviera ahogando.

— Sí, no se preocupen por… —Otra arcada por parte de ella la interrumpió, volviendo a asustar a todos los presentes, qué en aquellos diez segundos habían llegado un total de seis personas de servicio, incluyendo los cocineros.

— ¡Señora Sonomi! —Una de ellas gritó, con un acentuado miedo.

Todas aquellas personas en la sala se detuvieron para Sakura.

Su mente se tornó borrosa.

"_Eres un mal padre, después de todo lo que le hiciste pasar a Nadeshiko aún quieres quedarte con sus hijos, ¡Eres un descarado! ¡Criminal! No sé ni siquiera porqué te presentaste y trajiste a los niños, ¡Ellos merecen un mejor padre que tú!"_

Todo comenzó a tener sentido.

El funeral de su madre, su prima o hermana, tía Sonomi… ella… era la misma.

No. Eso no podía ser. ¡De ninguna maldita manera!

Todo aquello había sido una trampa, el interés por conocerla, las preguntas, todo. Y ella había caído en la trampa.

— ¿S-Sonomi? —Demonios, ella odiaba tartamudear, eso solo pasaba cuando tenía demasiada adrenalina en su interior y hablaba rápido.— ¿Sonomi A-Amamiya?

— ¿Amamiya? —Tomoyo alzó la vista en vez de preocupada a acusadora a su madre, quién miraba cabizbaja sus caros y exóticos zapatos.

— Ese es mi nombre de soltera.

Solo eso basto. Su cara enrojeció de cólera, apretando sus puños a sus costados. Ella nunca había conocido a alguien tan despiadado y descarado como lo era aquella mujer, —y eso que vivía entre Yakuzas y sicarios mal pagados— y le daba vergüenza que ella fuera parte de su familia legalmente. Evidentemente esta mujer se había olvidado de su existencia y ni siquiera estuvo feliz de que su prima encontrará a alguien que la hacía feliz.

Su postura se puso recta de un momento a otro, incorporándose de su asiento, un poco confusa, no estaba segura, todavía no podía leer sus emociones a través de sus ojos. Nada estaba teniendo ningún maldito sentido.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?

— Le debo a tu madre tú crianza, le debo…

— Con todo respeto por Tomoyo que es tú hija, eres una... —respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse— horrible persona, y no me debes una mierda.

Girándose enojada camino directo a la puerta principal, lo único que quería era golpear a alguien hasta sacarle todos sus malditos intestinos. ¿Qué había hecho ella? Era una buena persona, a veces molestaba gatitos, golpeaba imbéciles, besaba a chicos y estaba con mafiosos japoneses, en resumen ¡Nada seguía teniendo sentido!

— ¡Espera Sakura!

Se detuvo en seco, justo con la mano en la manilla de la puerta, miro de reojo y espero, dándole tiempo para arrepentirse.

— Tú padre no es un buen hombre… él… —Su puño, ya rojo, se cerró en la manilla oscura de la muerta, lastimándola un poco.

— ¿Sabes cuando dije que no me debías una mierda? Mentí. —Sonrío, haciendo una pausa.— Me debes una maldita disculpa, y una hora de almuerzo perdida. —Anunció con tono cansino, pero con la zozobra y la cólera palpable. Abrió la puerta en una milésima de segundo y la cerró en igual tiempo, con un sonoro golpe, dejando un silencio sepulcral en toda la casa.

«¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder?» pensó Tomoyo, tratando de que su madre la mirara a los ojos. Aún no lograba justificar todos los sucesos que acaban de ocurrir.

* * *

**~Notas de la autora.~**

Hola chicas —o chicos, quién sabe— ¿Cómo les va? ¿Todo bien? Tarde más o menos en subir el cap. Les pido una disculpa, tuve unos horribles problemas familiares, —que aún tengo— pero es mejor enfocar la mente en otra cosa :3 ¡Como escribir! y bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap, el próximo será un pequeño avance de Sakura y nuestro pequeño y virgen Shaoran, pero ¡Sssh!

Y si encuentran algún error —u horror— ortográfico, me disculpo de antemano(?).

Nos leemos. Y por si acaso, ¡Les deseo una Feliz Navidad a todas! ¡Pásenla súper bien con sus familias y/o sus amigos! Un besote :3.


End file.
